Lone Traveler: Initiative
by dunuelos
Summary: Harry arrives in a Buffy/West Wing verse and, upon a little snooping, learns about the Initiative. Seeing how out of control it is, he tries to figure out what to do. Who can help him out? Maybe a trip to the White House is in order ... Now with Added Omake
1. Taking Initiative

A/N: West Wing AND Buffy Crossover … same universe as the last …

* * *

 _"The Lone Traveler: Young man who tried to change the past and save those he loved… plan failed and became the Lone Traveler, wandering through time and reality, making a difference wherever he went… very powerful… defeated a powerful Dark wizard styling himself a Lord… swept along the path he walked by a spectacular aura of blue light."_

 _'Legends & Myths of the Wizarding World' by Gertrude Yolanda_

 _FF St ID 2673584 – Chap 9 – The Professional Modified FF St ID – Chap 58 - Dunuelos_

* * *

Josh Lyman was a bit tired. The Deputy Chief of Staff for Legislative Affairs was having a rough week.

The second year of President Bartlet's term was just getting started as far as legislation was concerned. The President's approval rating was much lower than it should be, and this was mostly due to the mutterings about Family Values.

Forget the fact that there was a projected budget surplus. Forget the fact that there were no major crises occuring. Forget the fact that his boss was a dyed-in-the-wool Catholic with deep religious convictions. No, the Religious Right was stirring up trouble and he was supposed to play nice with these people. When all he really wanted to do was to tell these people to shut up.

He decided to put it out of his mind even as he left the White House for the night.

As he walked out of the White House grounds proper toward where his car was parked, he looked out toward Pennsylvania Avenue. Suddenly, he stopped dead at the sight of someone who looked familiar. He cocked his head and thought back over 20 years earlier for one of his most defining memories.

After a moment of contemplation, he walked back toward the Security Checkpoint. "Hello, Jack," Josh said to the Security Guard on duty. "If you look toward the fence, do you see that guy in the jeans and leather jacket?"

Jack looked out and scanned the fence line until he saw the person Mr. Lyman was talking about. "Yes, I do."

Josh nodded. "I need you to get a Security guard to him and ask him if his name is Harry. If it is – I need him invited into the White House to see me."

Jack look confused. "Sir? Do you know who he is?"

Josh smiled a small smile and said, "I think he's the guy that saved my sister's life." Jack's eyes shot up at that. "If he's who I remember, I definitely want him invited inside."

Josh watched as Jack made a phone call. Soon, the two saw a white-uniformed security guard walk casually up to the man at the fence. The two exchanged a few words and then they saw the guard motion to the man and the two started walking toward the staff entrance gate.

Josh started to get a little excited.

* * *

Harry had been surprised when the security guard walked up to him and asked him what his name was. Knowing that there was no Wizards in this dimension, or at least no Ministry of Magic or any such equivalent, and that there was no alternate to his family, he had given his proper name.

As soon as he gave his name, the guard told him that he had been invited into the White House to see a Senior White House Staff member.

Thank God for his varying luck – someone obviously recognized him.

He had been considering how to reach someone to help with the absolute stupidity he had found when he had first appeared in this dimension.

Appearing in Sunnydale, California, on the West Coast of the United States, he had found himself smack-dab in the middle of what in this world would be a magical cluster-fuck. Even though there were no witches and wizards, or at least any of his type of witch or wizard, he HAD found magic.

He had also found Demons and Vampires and, due to his propensity for running into the weird, a government-run organization which was messing with things it didn't really understand.

He had spent a few days investigating. A combination of disillusionment, offensive magic, wards, legilimency, and odd luck, he had sussed out an apparently super-secret project and the illegal actions it seemed to be performing.

Being unusually likely, in his many travels, to meet Heads of State and those who were, as they say, in charge, he felt no compunction about showing up at the home of the country's leader and trying to figure out a way to speak to the man.

Harry Potter, Lone Traveler, had left his desire to "be just a normal guy" and to "not get involved" back somewhere on his many Travels. He also knew that the fastest way to handle things was to go to the top.

So, after making sure there was no Magical government which dealt with such things, he had found himself outside of the White House, contemplating how he would get inside.

Thus, the invitation was – in his mind – just what the healer ordered. Mentally checking what he had on him, he was thankful that the holsters he had eventually obtained which held the wands which he had obtained through his travels (his originals were lost long, long ago – thank God for wandless magic) were of the type that disillusioned themselves once the wand was put in the holster. He only carried a conjured wallet, and an ID which he had transfigured to match what this world's Great Britain used, as well as a few pounds and dollars which he had obtained since he got here.

Harry had a lot of practice setting himself up in a new world, and no compunction about taking advantage of the surplus of ready cash that the criminal element often had on hand: Needs must, and all that. Plus he always enjoyed contemplating a criminal watching the temporarily conjured money he sometimes left in place of what he took just disappearing in front of their eyes, or getting in trouble for trying to pass of counterfeit money.

Deciding there was nothing that would be found on a security check, he smiled as he followed the security guard.

The two, after being signed in at the gate, walked over to the side of the stately building. Harry finally saw two people waiting for them: One was a security guard dressed exactly as his escort was, the second looked to be a man in a suit suitable for working in the building.

The security guard said, "Mr. Harry Potter, as requested."

The man in the suit said, "Thanks." He then addressed Harry. "Wow. You look exactly like you did when I was a kid – right down to the coat and jeans."

Harry gave a small smile. "I don't tend to change much." He then looked curious. "How did we meet again?"

Josh looked at him and said, "You save my sister from a fire."

Harry thought back for a moment. Surprisingly, he remembered – surprising because he often hadn't run into the incidents he was often told about. "Young girl – maybe fourteen? Faulty popcorn maker?"

As Harry spoke, Josh's grin grew wider. "Yeah! I knew I recognized you. You disappeared after I snuck outside to talk to you."

Harry shrugged and smiled again. "Places to go, things to do."

Josh, grinning that he was right, asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Er. I need some help. From someone near the top if possible."

"You came to the right place. I'm Deputy White House Chief of Staff Josh Lyman, diplomatic equivalent of a three-star-General. My boss answers directly to the top. That high enough?"

Harry sighed in relief. "I think that might do."

* * *

Josh led Harry back to his office, still smiling. Even though Harry seemed quite serious about needing help, he was happy to meet again the person who had helped himself and his sister all those years ago. This was the man who inspired him into public service.

Harry's talk about helping people without regard to personal cost had been a defining moment of his childhood. Not having the physical abilities to excel in the Armed Forces, he had taken his prodigious intellect into the political field to fight for those politicians whom he felt could make a difference.

Thus his defection from Hoynes when he realized Jed Bartlet was "the real deal."

Donna was just finishing up when she spied her boss. "Josh? I thought we were done."

Josh smiled at his assistant. "This is something else – don't worry about it. This is an old friend, Harry Potter. I'll see you tomorrow."

Curious despite herself, she nodded. "Okay. See you tomorrow."

Harry almost snickered to himself upon seeing her reaction to Josh's full-blown smile. His, almost automatic now, ability to read surface thoughts sussed out the truth and he found it quite amusing that both were quite smitten with each other, though each tried to hide it from those around them and each other and even themselves.

Josh led him into his office and closed the door. "Okay. What do you need help with?"

Harry sighed as he sat down. "Who do I talk to about a clandestine military operation experimenting on US soldiers and other highly unethical practices?"

Josh looked at his visitor in shock. His voice called out, quite loudly, "DONNA!"

A few seconds later, the door opened. "Josh?" Harry was surprised as he had thought she was leaving. Josh wasn't surprised at all she was still there.

"See if Leo is free," he said quite seriously.

She nodded and closed the door.

* * *

A/N: This could be three to eight chapters - I'm not certain yet. But rather than take a chance, I put it in it's own story.


	2. Informed Intitiative

Leo McGarry was sitting in his office, reviewing another brief from the staff on their strategy for a bill they were putting together.

Although he was quite happy with the work, it annoyed him to no end. After spending all that time and effort to get the right guy into the White House, a guy who didn't make him cringe when listening to their stupid ideas, he and all the staff were still often hamstrung by partisan politics and 'who can get the other guy first'.

He would at least have thought that the State of the Union would have greased a few more treads.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. He looked up as the door opened. "Leo?"

"What is it, Margaret?" he asked.

"Josh needs you in his office," she replied.

Leo's face screwed up in mild confusion. "Then why the hell doesn't he come here?"

Margaret shrugged. "Donna only said that Josh has someone in his office, and Josh was pretty adamant about getting you there."

Leo shook his head briefly as he stood. "I wonder when I became the den-mother." He nodded at Margaret and said, "I'll be right back."

* * *

Leo walked toward Josh's office, noting Donna's worried look as she watched the door. "He in there?"

Suddenly, she noticed him and nodded.

"Okay." He walked in the door, seeing Josh looking at a man dressed very casually for the White House. "Okay. What's the big crisis?" Leo asked with some asperity as he closed the door behind him.

Josh turned his head and said, "Remember when my house burned down?" Leo nodded. "This is the guy who saved my sister."

Leo looked sharply at Josh and then at Harry, with a little disbelief. "He looks kind of young for that – that was over 20 years ago."

Harry smiled. "Yeah. But there's a reason for that, which I'll explain in a moment." He looked around. "How sound-proof is the room? Any recorders?"

Josh and Leo looked at each other and then back toward Harry. Josh supplied, "Well, if I yell, Donna can hear me. Otherwise – it's pretty safe."

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment. "You mind if I take steps to make certain? I give my word as a British gentleman that what I'm going to do is completely safe."

Leo asked, "Steps?"

"To ensure privacy," Harry replied.

Harry's pronunciation of privacy reminded Josh of his time in England for a brief moment.

Leo finally said, "Go ahead."

Harry pulled from his sleeve … a stick. Leo and Josh had both been a bit nervous when he reached into his sleeve, but relaxed pretty quickly. Both were a little confused when Harry waved the stick around the room. They were shocked when they saw a brief blue flash encompass the room and the wink out.

"What the hell was that?" Leo exclaimed.

Harry smiled. "Magic." He looked at Josh. "Try yelling for Donna."

Josh looked inscrutable and then yelled out, "Donna!" When there was no reply for 15 seconds, he tried again. "DONNA!"

Harry grinned. "Soundproofing charm."

Josh looked at Harry and asked with a curious smile, "So you're some kind of magician?"

"Wizard, actually. At least that's what we call ourselves … on my Earth," Harry replied with a straight look.

Both men's eyes widened. Leo started, "You mean …"

"Yeah. I'm what you would call dimensionally challenged. I was born in 1980 in Wales, grew up in a town called Little Whining in Surry, England, after my parents were murdered by a Dark Lord, and went to a school in Scotland called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. In my world, non-magicals – we call them Muggles – and Wizards live separately but the highest levels of government know each other. Considering your lofty positions – if this was my world, you'd know what the hell I was talking about."

Leo looked at Harry and said, "Okay. I think I'm going to sit down for this." He moved to sit in the other chair in the office. "So, what exactly is your deal?"

Harry sighed. "Due to a massive cock-up on my part in trying to use magic time travel to fix the mistakes made in my world, I ended up instead being moved from world to world. Apparently there IS an infinite number of alternate universes. Every story you've even been told? There's a real world out there where it's reality. Also, innumerable variations of the same. I've been on spaceships and on other worlds, met Gods and Goddesses – actually I've met THE God and did a number of jobs for him – and, without variation, the one overriding factor is: I always show up just in time to help someone with something."

He sighed. "It's not always the big things either. A little comfort, a little guidance, a little nudge – sometimes it's a small thing. Sometimes it's big" He nodded toward Josh. "I met Josh on one of my previous visits. I ended up outside of a house on fire with a teenage girl looking for her little brother inside. Having seen the boy already leave the house, I got her out. If I hadn't of shown up … well, it's likely she wouldn't have made it."

Josh's blood ran cold. Harry gave him a compassionate look. "In many worlds, it's probably true that she dies. Or you die. Or both of you die. Or there was no fire: Infinite variations. I'm only one guy and, although there's another me or two doing the same thing, that's not a lot of us who can fix things. I seem to have affinities for various worlds. I can't count the number of times I've helped variations of myself or others from a world similar to my own. This world or its variations? I've probably visited two or three times – or a dozen. I don't know. All I know is that I always can do something. Which brings me to what I found this time I showed up." He paused for a moment and then asked, "What do either of you know about a town called Sunnydale?"

He noted that Josh still looked confused but Leo looked like someone had hit him with a brick. "That's _very_ classified."

Harry nodded. "Okay. So, do you know about an Army project operating there, experimenting on certain types, regular people, and its own soldiers?" he asked.

Leo yelled out, "WHAT?"

Josh looked between Harry and Leo, confused. "What is this about?"

Leo looked at Josh and then back toward Harry, while thinking. "I'm going to have to get the President in on this." He looked back at Josh. "You probably can be read in – but I don't know if you really want that. You'll sleep much better if you aren't."

Josh looked determined. "I'd rather know than not."

Leo said, "Well, it'll be your nightmares." He stood up and looked at Josh. "You stay with him until the President calls for him. He doesn't leave the building."

Harry and Josh nodded. Harry pulled out his wand. "Let me cancel the privacy charms."

Leo paused while Harry did his thing and then nodded when Harry put his wand away and looked back expectantly. "This is going to be a mess," was all Leo could say before opening the door and walking out.

Josh and Harry, not wanting to talk about the matter at hand, spent the next twenty minutes or so talking about Josh and his sister's lives. Joanie had accomplished her dream and became a conductor for orchestras. She mostly worked in New York conducting for Broadway shows but did have occasion to perform with some major symphonies.

Just as they started talking about Josh's history, his phone rang. "Josh Lyman." He nodded at whatever was said and then replied, "We'll be right there." He hung up the phone and said, "The President's waiting."

Harry nodded. Before they walked out the door, Harry looked down at his clothes. "Should I change?"

Josh, about to open the door looked back, "Um. The President's waiting?"

Harry grinned. "It'll only take a few seconds. It's magic."

Curious, Josh replied, "Go ahead."

Harry concentrated and then waved his hands at his own clothes to perform the charm. Josh watched in amazement as Harry's clothes went from casual to professional in a split instant. Josh's eyebrows rose as he said, "Okay. Now THAT'S cool." He grinned at the idea of what Leo's reaction would be.

The two left the office. Josh gave a dimpled smile and said, "Hey, Donna," to his surprised assistant.

Harry mimicked him and said, "Hello, Donna," as he passed by her.

Donna watched for a moment and then looked inside Josh's office and then back at the two retreating men in confusion, wondering how the hell Josh's visitor had changed clothes.

* * *

Josh and Harry walked into the office outside of the Oval to find Leo and two Secret Service agents waiting. Leo's eyes, like Donna's, showed surprise at the man's change of dress. When the two stopped in front of him he said, "I have to ask you to turn over your … stick? … whatever you used in Josh's office to the agents here."

Harry nodded and started reaching to take out his wands. "I can do that but to be perfectly frank, it makes no difference. The wands – they're called wands – just help me focus but I can do what I do without them."

Josh agreed. "He changed his clothes into these with a wave of his hand."

Harry handed the two wands and holsters to the Secret Service agent standing nearest and then said, "Don't freak out." Harry turned and looked around. Seeing a cup on the secretary's desk, he waved his hand and the cup turned into a cat. He looked at the men and said, "See?"

The Secret Service agents looked at Leo, who looked at Harry with an inscrutable expression. He then sighed and said, "Fine. But the agents will have to accompany you when you're in the building." He suddenly had a thought. "You aren't invulnerable, are you?"

Harry chuckled. "Not that I know of." He paused then continued. "But I honestly don't know if I can be killed. From all indications – I'm functionally immortal. I'm not quite certain how it works."

Leo looked at Harry with that same expression and then Harry had a thought. He turned toward the Secret Service Agent and said, "I give my word that it will be safe, but can I used the one in the lighter-colored holster for a moment?"

The Agent looked at Leo who, after a moment's pause, nodded. Harry accepted the wand holster and pulled out his Holly wand and pointed it straight up. "I, Harry James Potter, Lord of Potter, Lord of Black, Lord of Gryffindor, Lord of Slytherin, Master of Death, give Oath upon my life and magic that I shall not, on this day and in this place, cause any harm to befall the President of the United States of America or those who work for him, nor allow harm to come to them if I can prevent it. As I say, so will it be!" All watched as a light shot out of the wand, signifying the Oath was valid.

Leo asked, "What does that mean?"

"It means that if I cause harm to your President or anyone here or allow harm to come to them while I'm here if I can prevent it, I will lose my magic. Or at least that is the way it normally works." He paused again. "I've never violated an oath to see exactly what would happen if I did. I'm not fond of the idea of Russian Roulette."

The other Secret Service agent, who had been standing further back, asked, "Might you need your wands to prevent harm to the President if something unexpected happened?"

Leo looked over at the agent in surprise. "Ron?"

The Agent waited for Harry to answer. Harry shrugged. "It would make it easier."

Ron nodded and said to his agent, "Give him back the other one as well." He turned his head toward Leo. "We protect the President by any means necessary."

Leo thought about it for a moment and then nodded. Harry accepted his other holster and took the time to put them back on. He adjusted his sleeves and nodded and then said, "Ready."

Leo nodded. Before he moved he asked with some exasperation, "Can you fix that?" He looked down at the cat who was now rubbing against Leo's leg.

Harry laughed and said, "Sure." He waved his hand and the cat turned back to a cup. Harry reached down and picked it up and handed it to Leo, still grinning. Leo walked toward the door, placing the cup on the desk as he walked by.

Everyone heard him mutter, "This guy is going to drive me crazy."

Josh and Harry grinned at each other.

The group of men walked into the Oval Office, the Secret Service agents stopping and standing off to the side.

The President was standing, leaning against his desk. He was dressed in jeans and a windbreaker. He stood up as the group walked up. "Mr. Potter. My name is Josiah Bartlet and I am President of the United States," the President said as he pushed out his hand to shake.

Harry's eyes momentarily rose and then he replied, while shaking the President's hand, "Mr. President. I'm Harry Potter, wizard." After the two withdrew their hands, Harry asked curiously, "When were you elected?"

The President, curious, replied, "1998."

"Wow."

"Is that surprising?"

"Well … yeah. In every other world where I've gotten any information on process, the elections around 1998 were either 1996 or 2000. It's every four years – on the Leap Years."

"That's quite curious. We started our elections in 1790, the year after the Constitution was ratified." The President motioned for Harry to sit down, even as the President sat on the coach across from him.

"Well, from what I know of my world and most worlds, the US Constitution was ratified in 1789 but they had the first election before it was fully ratified by every state. Washington was elected in 1788."

"Fascinating," the President paused and then continued, "but not why you're here. Tell me your story."

Harry related his particular story, sans some of more grisly bits, and explained his Travels. He then explained what he had found after his most recent arrival.

"The problem I had is that I didn't know where to go. I'm British by birth and upbringing. From what I could glean from using my various talents, the men who are working for this group are military but were specifically told that no Senior Officer had the authority to countermand their orders. Which meant that if I tried to tell the military leadership about all of this and they tried to order it to stop – these men would disobey. And with what they are dealing with in that town – I don't think you can afford to have Army fighting Army on the streets with the citizens being in the middle. AND the vampires. So I came to the place where the buck stops, or so I have heard you Yankees say: The President's office. I was just trying to figure out how to get word in when Josh saw me."

The President and Leo had been shocked when the full details were explained. Finally the President put his head back and said, "Damn." He looked over at Leo. "We need a plan. We need to talk to Fitzwallace."

Leo nodded. "I'll give him a call." He stood up and went to make the call.

The President looked at Harry and asked, "Have you eaten?"

Harry shrugged. "I haven't had time since earlier today."

The President nodded. "Josh, why don't you take our guest down to the mess and see if you can get him and yourself fed. This is going to take a while."

Josh, who had been standing toward the back of the office watching, said, "Yes, Mr. President."

Harry stood and also said, "Thank you, Mr. President," and walked over to the waiting Josh. Harry noted that the Secret Service agents still followed.

He was curious about something. "Er, can I ask a question?" he asked toward the older agent, who appeared to be in charge.

"Yes?"

"Since magic apparently exists in this world – why aren't there magical protections on this place?"

Josh looked over, curious as to the conversation.

"Magical protections?" Ron asked curiously.

"Yeah. Anti-fire, anti-attack, anti-pest, anti-magical travel – things like that."

Ron was taken aback for a moment. "Who would we talk to about such things?"

Harry stopped for a moment and then considered. "You know? I don't know. There doesn't seem to be any central Magical authority that I could find. That might be a problem." He then continued to follow Josh.

Ron then asked, "How are these protections put up?"

Harry shrugged. "Well, the method I know best uses Ancient Runes and spells carved onto a ward stone or the foundation if it's made of granite and then charged. It can take a bit of work."

"Have you ever done these?"

Harry nodded. "A few times. It takes anywhere from a few minutes to a few hours, depending on how complex you want the wards."

"Maybe we can discuss that when the current situation is resolved."

"Okay."


	3. Discovered Initiative

Admiral Percy Fitzwallace finished his signing in at the White House, wondering what in the hell the President needed at 9:00 at night when, according to his earlier briefings there was nothing of note really going on. Listening to the news in the car hadn't given any clues as there wasn't any breaking news.

As a result, he was quite confused. He knew the President was a smart man – probably one of the smartest in the world – but he had no real experience with running the military – hell, any military.

The New Hampshire National Guard wasn't exactly an active fighting force.

As he walked through the West Wing, he gave polite nods to the people he passed. He ignored the small looks of surprise at his presence. He noticed that most of the staff seemed to be at home – business as usual. When he got to the Oval, he noticed the President's regular secretary wasn't on duty.

Everything seemed to indicate there was no major national crisis he didn't know about. One of the Secret Service agents nodded him inside.

When he entered, he found the President and Leo McGarry with very serious expressions.

"Good evening, Mr. President. You needed to see me?"

The President sighed and said, "Yes. Thanks for coming. I need to know what's going on in Sunnydale, California."

The name gave Fitzwallace a certain amount of shock. "To my knowledge, nothing unusual," was his only answer. He, like every member of the Joint Chiefs, knew about Sunnydale and its … unusual circumstances. Being that it was domestic soil, the military would have been out of its legal base to be operating there.

Leo and the President looked at each other with grave looks – which, frankly, gave him the wiggins.

"I think you need to hear our guest," the President replied. He nodded at Leo. Leo went to the door which connected his office and opened it. He called out, "Josh," nodded, and stepped back.

Meanwhile, the President motioned for him to one of the couches. Fitzwallace moved to stand in front of one of the couches but didn't sit down.

Protocol said when the President stands no one else sits.

Fitwallace watched as Josh Lyman, one of Leo's people, walked into the office leading another man. When the man stopped the Presidents said, "Admiral Fitwallace, I'd like you to meet Mr. Harry Potter. Mr. Potter, this is Admiral Percy Fitzwallace, Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff, and one of my most trusted advisors."

The man nodded and said, "Admiral." He then paused and said, "you're the equivalent of the Chief of the Defense Staff, right?" even as he moved to shake the man's hand.

"If this was the UK, that would be my title," Fitzwallace replied as he shook the man's hand.

The President watched the two and said, "Have a seat everyone."

Fitwallace, seeing that the President had sat down, nodded and did as he was asked. "What's this about, sir?"

The President replied, "This young man's going to tell you a story. Given your knowledge of Sunnydale and how it works, it shouldn't shock you. We've verified it as far as we can." He nodded at Harry.

Harry gave an explanation of himself. Fitzwallace's eyes shot up at a few items and he glanced over toward the White House staff and noticed none were shocked.

Finally, the man got to the point.

"Being who I am and the circumstances I run into, sometimes I make a concerted attempt to be more discrete the less I know about what's going on. So, about two days ago, I arrived in an American town near an old church next to graveyard, and it was getting close to dusk. Not knowing where I was, I was being cautious.

"Hearing some voices, I applied a spell known as disillusionment, as well as a silencing spell, a smell-masking charm, and a charm to dissipate my body heat as though there was nobody there. I then waited for events to unfold.

"To my surprise, two people came around the side from the front. One was a man dressed in what looked to be camouflage, as though he was going into a battlefield. The other was a little slip of a girl who looked more like she was going out on the town than going to war, except she had a few weapons attached to her belt.

"From what I heard, the two seemed to be in a relationship.

"Following discretely, I watched as they started walking through the cemetery as though looking for something. To my surprise, they seemed to find what they were looking for in the form of four vampires.

"Now, in my world we have vampires. They're recognized magical creatures but one is always cautious about them. The ones I've met seemed … well, let's just say I'd rather not meet them in a graveyard.

"To my shock, the two weren't surprised at all. As a matter of fact, the girl started making – to my mind – foolish comments which caused the vampires to attack. I was about to cast a spell to keep the foolish girl and he boyfriend alive when all of a sudden the girl _moved_."

Harry gave them a serious look. "Now, understand that through many long years of experience in combat, I am – in many universes and on many worlds – considered a prodigy in combat against pretty much any threat you can imagine. On some worlds, I deliberately work myself into the lair of the enemy at hand to keep my skills in top form. But, on my best day and with full magical reserves and every weapon I could imagine, I don't think I could defeat this girl in one-on-one hand-to-hand combat. The man was much faster than a normal human and with better reflexes – but the girl was poetry in motion. I watched in amazement as the girl took care of three vampires before the man had finished the last. When it was done, the girl was in almost a giddy mood. NOT what I would feel in dealing with something like that. I decided more investigation was warranted."

Each of the rest of the men in the room nodded in agreement. Fitzwallace was engrossed in the story.

"So, I watched as they continued to patrol. They didn't run into anything else and at about 2:00 in the morning, they decided to wrap up. Surprising thing though, once the two left – ANOTHER four men, dressed like man who was with the girl, came out of hiding once they were gone and went back _into_ the graveyard.

"I watched as these four did a much more stealthy reconnaissance. They, too, ran into vampires – two this time. The difference was, instead of just destroying them, the four man team captured the two. Once they had, they radioed in and left the graveyard. When they were approaching the gate, a black truck pulled up and the four men put the two vampires inside and got in. I cast a few tracking charms as they did this."

He sighed. "What I found when I tracked down the signals gave me quite a shock. These military people had several vampires and other non-human locked up in cages. A bunch of people in white coats were doing tests on these. The vampires were being implanted with chips – but the non-humans were being vivisected and their parts were being examined."

Harry voice took on a stern, slightly outraged look. "I checked these non-humans out. I have an ability which is almost instinctual now called legilimency – or the ability to read memories. While some of these non-humans were threatening to human life, some of them were distinctly non-violent – unless you happened to own cats. They eat feral versions of domesticated animals and other small animals – not what I would consider dangerous.

"What shocked me the most was the drugs that seemed to be being given to the soldiers and the experiments on the dead soldiers of the unit who were killed fighting off vampires and demons. One room had an almost Frankenstein-like thing some woman was working on or with.

Harry sighed. "I spent the next day investigating, I even ran into a 'Demon Bar' where the clients were all non-human. Apparently, the girl I saw is a supernaturally gifted human built to kill vampires – called a Slayer – but is strictly live-and-let-live when I comes to these 'demons' who don't attack humans at all.

"These commandos are a more recent addition to the town and fear of them is stirring up the non-human population. And from all indications and from everything I learned from reading the surface memories of these men – they fall into one of two types: Extremely reluctant or extremely gung-ho and out of control. They've been told that this is completely top secret and that NO authority outside of the President can countermand their orders. And even a written order from the President should be considered suspect and not followed."

He looked around at the men in the room. "Do you see my problem with all of this?"

The discussion which followed was not the most pleasant for Percy Fitzwallace. Whatever operation was being run was not, as far as he knew, sanctioned. Finally, the President had Leo and Fitzwallace make a list of people who needed to be in the meeting the next day about this situation.

The group looked over to Harry, who was calmly waiting. "Mr. Potter, I assume you can be at this meeting tomorrow?" the President asked.

"Certainly." He paused and then asked, "Would you like the head of this unit at the meeting tomorrow as well?"

The four men in the room (other than Harry and the Secret Service agents) looked at him in surprise. "How would you do that? This Captain is 3000 miles away on the other side of the country."

Harry grinned. "Magic, Mr. President – magic. Give me a room I can send him to, and I can have him arrive without much problem. I'd just suggest having guards ready to make certain he doesn't react rashly."

The four men (President Bartlet, Leo, Admiral Fitzwallace, and Josh) looked at each other. The President looked over at Ron Butterfield. "Do you have a room like that? Not too busy where we can have Agents on hand?"

Ron looked at Harry and asked, "How would this work?"

Harry shrugged. "I can give him the written order for him to appear and put a spell on it so that as soon as he finishes reading it, it will take him to a designated place. It's called a Portkey. I would arrive soon after – or even a moment before. I don't actually know how long my own transportation method takes or how instant a portkey at such distances is."

Fitzwallace was curious. "What would it take to show your method?"

Harry shrugged. "It could be this." He twisted slightly and suddenly was on the other side of the office. "Hello." The four men turned and Harry waved. He said to Ron, "That's the magical travel I was talking about." Ron looked stoically at the visitor. "Then there's this." Instead of an instant transport, the figure of Harry dissolved into a blue light and appeared in another blue light at his starting position. "I don't know any way to stop that."

Ron asked, "How many can do that?"

Harry shrugged again. "1 to 3 people in the multiverse? Probably all versions of me of one type or another."

Ron nodded. "We won't worry about that then." He turned toward the President. "I will take him to the entrance to the Bunker. It's the most secured area of the White House."

The President nodded. Harry grinned and said, "Be right back."

Once Harry had seen the bunker entrance, he looked at Ron and said, "Want to take a ride?"

Ron was inscrutable as he replied, "Where?"

"Well, the office would freak them out. So how about Leo's office? There's no one in there."

Ron sighed. What he did for the President …. "Go ahead."

Harry reached up and grabbed Ron's shoulder and said, "Stay calm." He used his own method of transport rather than apparition – it was quieter.

Ron looked around and saw that he was, as was claimed, outside of the Oval. There had been almost no sensation. "That was very odd."

Harry grinned. "I know."

Ron went and knocked on the door and heard, "Come in!" and then led Harry back inside. The President was surprised. "How did you get back so fast?"

"Mr. Potter demonstrated one of his versions of transport," Ron replied with aplomb.

The President looked at the two men and then nodded. He walked to his desk and pulled out a piece of paper. He wrote it out by hand and put it in an envelope and handed it over to Harry. "This is my personal order to appear at the White House. That should take care of legalities when you kidnap the good Captain."

Harry nodded as he took the letter. He pulled out the letter and quickly reviewed it and then pulled his wand. He put it on the desk and tapped the paper, saying " _Portus_ _legit_." He then folded it and put it back in the envelope.

The President looked at Harry with his head cocked. "'He/she/it has read'?"

Harry nodded. "You know your Latin. As soon as it's fully read, it will activate."

The President nodded. "I need him here by 1:30 tomorrow afternoon – that's 10:30 California time. Can you do that?"

"Certainly. I just need a place to crash for the night. As long as I leave by 1:00 here, I should have no problem," Harry replied.

Before anyone could say anything, Josh volunteered, "He can sleep in my guest room." With his sister very much alive and who liked to visit, Josh had deliberately gotten an apartment with an extra bedroom.

The men in the room looked at each other and nodded. "Okay. That's fine. Josh – don't worry about Senior Staff tomorrow. Stay with Mr. Potter until he leaves and then come in."

Harry interrupted. "Actually, I was planning on leaving from the room that the Portkey will travel to so that I can see that everyone's ready. Just to make certain they don't freak out when someone pops in."

The President considered that. "Alright. I'd say show up when Josh normally does – but I think you scare the Secret Service enough already." The President said this with a smile.

Ron shook his head. "We can deal with it if necessary, Mr. President. Besides, Mr. Potter gave a magical Oath which I'm pretty certain he doesn't want to violate."

The President sighed. "Show up at 12:30. Take him sight-seeing or something. I don't want to deal with nosey staff all morning and it's probably better that he's with someone who we trust." He said this with some small amount of irritation.

Instantly, the men in the room were reminded who was boss. "Yes, Mr. President," was chorused out from the men in the room.

Harry just nodded in agreement. He handed the envelope to Ron. "I'll get this from you tomorrow – probably better so there's no mistake." He then turned to Josh and said, "Let's go have a beer."

Josh grinned and said, "Ok," and led Harry out of the room. When they arrived back at Josh's office, he was surprised to find Donna still there. "Weren't you supposed to go home like … an hour and a half ago?"

Donna was very calm as she said, "I was here just in case I was needed."

Harry looked at her and chuckled. Both looked at him and he said, "She was making certain that you were alright – she's a bit protective." Donna blushed and Josh looked surprised for a moment.

Josh finally said, "Okay," not wanting to translate THAT right at the moment. He did look at her for a moment and then walked into his office. He pulled a marker out and wrote a large note and then turned off his light and taped the note to the door.

"Office Closed Until 1:00 PM. For Emergencies, See Chief of Staff."

He then turned and said, "Okay, Donna. You have the morning off. Go out and have fun, get your nails done, or whatever girly thing you never get to do. I won't be in until after lunch tomorrow, President's order."

She was curious as she started picking up her purse and other things. "What are you going to be doing?"

Josh grinned, dimples out in full. "Showing Harry around; sightseeing. Stuff like that."

"Where are you going now?" she asked curiously.

"We're going to have a beer."

She looked apprehensive. "Remember your sensitive system!" She paused. "Maybe I should tag along."

"It'll be fine," Josh said with some exasperation.

She looked at Josh and then finally nodded. As she walked away she called back, "Keep your cell phone on. Maybe I'll join you."

Harry grinned at Josh and said, "She's REALLY protective."

The two sat around at Josh's apartment, telling stories. At one point, Josh called his sister and his mother to talk to Harry personally. When asked, Harry had to be honest and tell them he didn't know exactly how long he'd be in town, so coming in person was uncertain.

When he was done talking to the two women he looked at Josh and said, "I can't believe you make me sit through that. It was over 20 years ago."

Josh just grinned and shrugged. "If I hadn't, I would have been on the wrong side of the women of my family – NOT a good position to be in. You think Donna's bad? They're _worse_." As far as he saw it, Harry just had to endure the effusive thanks that he had missed when the incident had happened those many years ago.

Harry just shook his head and drank some more beer.

* * *

A/N: For some reason, people can't find the episode where Harry save Josh's sister ... it is Chapter 66 of the Lone Traveler thread.

For convenience, I've copied it here.

* * *

Harry took stock of where had arrived. In front of him stood a house which looked to be Muggle. Even as he looked at it, he saw through the window a large conflagration: The house was on fire.

He glanced over and saw a small boy running out of the house, looking terrified. That jolted him into action. Casting _Homenum Revelio_ , he saw that there seemed to be once more presence in the house.

Rushing to the door the little boy had just left, he moved inside. He cast a quick flame-freezing spell and jumped through the flames. A young girl, likely just a teenager was moving around. He heard her voice call out, "Josh? Josh!" The sounds of the flames almost drowned out her voice.

Putting his wand away, Harry rushed over and yelled, getting the girls attention. "He ran outside!" Harry caught up to the girl. "Let's go!"

He bodily picked up the girl and swung her over his shoulders and moved back toward the wall of fire. Wandlessly casting the flame-freezing charm once again and the two jumped through. Harry released the spell even as they exited the house.

When he was outside, he saw the little boy who had run out looking at the house in terror. When he was Harry carrying the girl he cried out, "Joanie!" and began running over. Once Harry was away and when the boy was almost to him, he lifted the girl off of his shoulder and put her down.

She dazedly looked just in time for the boy to run into her. She reflexively grabbed him to her and yelled, "Josh!"

"Come on, kids. Let's move further away. Is there a neighbor who can help?"

Joanie looked at the stranger who had saved her life and pointed to a house across the street and said, "Mrs. Caverly."

Suddenly, all three heard the sirens in the distance. Harry, relieved that someone had called the fire brigade, said, "Let's move over and make sure we don't get in their way."

Nieghbours were coming out of their house to watch. Out of the house Joanie had pointed to, a matronly lady appeared and rushed over. "Joanna! Joshua! You're all right!" She rushed over and inspected the children. "Where are your parents?"

Joanie, in a bit shock, replied, "I was babysitting. Mom and Dad went out to a dinner party. I had set some popcorn and went upstairs to get my homework. When I came down, I was in the fire. I was trying to find Josh and this man," she pointed to Harry, "told me he had run outside and then picked me up and took me outside too."

Mrs. Caverly cried out, "Thank heavens!" She looked over to the man and said, "Thank you, young man!" She turned back and asked, "Do you have the phone number for where your parents are?"

She shook her head. "It was next to the phone. They're at a fundraiser in New York City. They didn't expect to be back until late tonight."

"Well, once we talk to the firemen, you can stay with me until they get home," the lady said kindly. She turned toward the man. "And where are you going?"

Harry raised his hands. "I was just out for a long walk, kind of got lost. Saw the fire, wanted to make certain everyone was safe."

Although she disapproved of the young man's dress – he looked like he was trying to dress like James Dean from Rebel without a Cause – he sounded well educated and respectful with a British accent to boot. And he was quite handsome. And he was quite heroic getting Joanie out of the house.

Before she could enquire further, the firemen had shown up. One of them came over to the group. "Ma'am. Can anyone say what happened?"

Mrs. Caverly took over. "These two were inside. Joanie was babysitting Josh for her parents and apparently a kitchen machine caught on fire. This man was walking by and helped get her our. I will be watching them until their parents get home."

The fireman looked over to Harry. He shrugged. "I happened to be walking by and saw the fire. I wanted to make certain no one was hurt."

The fireman nodded. He wanted to ask more questions, but there WAS a fire to put out.

Mrs. Caverly said, "I'm going to get these two inside." She paused. "Would you like anything? Water? Coffee? A drink?"

"Thank you, Ma'am, but not. Why don't I have a seat on your porch until they're ready to ask questions?"

Mrs. Caverly nodded. It was the 1970s and there were all manner of odd people. People were far less trusting that they had been during the previous decades.

Once the children were inside, Harry sat casually, watching the fireman work. He heard the screen door open slowly. He looked over and saw the boy watching him. "Hello."

"What's your name?" the boy asked curiously.

He smiled. "Harry. Harry Potter."

The boy nodded and looked inside – apparently to make certain the coast was clear. He quietly moved to stand closer. "Why did you help us? Why did you rush into the fire?" The boy looked really curious.

Harry gave him a gentle smile and said, "It's my nature to help people when I can."

The boy asked, "Why? You could have been hurt."

Harry chuckled. "I think it's every man's job to do what he can to help his fellow man … and woman of course." He sighed, still smiling. "And as far as getting hurt – yes, I could have been hurt. But doing the right thing sometimes means taking a chance. I think your sister's life was worth taking the risk. Don't you think so?"

The boy nodded rapidly. He then heard a noise from inside and looked over. "They're coming back. I gotta go." The boy then quickly and quietly returned inside.

Harry suddenly felt the call. He moved off the porch. Looking around, there didn't seem to be anyone paying attention to him. He chuckled even as his form compressed down and he disappeared, a quiet melody in his wake.

If he had looked over to the window, he would have seen seven-year-old Joshua Lyman looking outside the front window from the couch, with eyes wide with wonder. He would never tell anyone what he saw that day.

When Mrs. Caverly looked outside, she was surprised to find the man gone. No one asked Josh because "he had been inside". No one even knew the man's name then.

A few years later when he heard his sister telling the story, lamenting that she didn't know his name, he quietly said, "Harry Potter."

Joanie looked at her younger brother, a Fulbright scholar by then, and asked, "How did you know that?"

He said with his dimpled smile, "I snuck back outside to talk to him when you were in the kitchen. I snuck back in before you came back." He paused. "He left after I came back inside."

Joanie sighed dreamily and told her friend, "He was very cute." She laughed. "It's why I seem to be partial to a man in a leather jacket."

Josh covered his ears. "I didn't need to know that!"


	4. Examined Initiative

Harry met up with Ron Butterfield, as expected, at 12:45 in front of the Bunker.

"Okay. Remember that this guy won't have much warning. As soon as he finished reading the letter, the portkey will activate. He'll be arriving in a heap a few minutes later. Are we all ready?" Harry looked around at the agents present.

Ron nodded. "It won't be a problem."

"I'll probably show up a minute later to make certain he arrived. Lord help him if he let's go unexpectedly. According to the stories, bad things happen if you let go." Harry was only a little worried.

Ron was curious. "How could it be made safer?"

Harry shrugged. "If a portkey was worn – like a necklace or a bracelet. Can't let go of those." He nodded to himself. "Here I go."

* * *

Harry appeared in the abandoned house he had set himself up at before he had left Sunnydale to find any Wizarding authorities. He looked around and saw that nothing had changed – he hadn't expected it to as the temporary wards would have prevented vampires or non-magical humans from entering.

He started walking to the stairwell when something made a noise on the first floor. Harry paused and pulled his wand. He carefully made his way downstairs and moved to the room which had the door closed. He heard some voices from inside and, once he checked that the wards weren't triggered, decided on a different approach.

He knocked on the door. The voices stopped. He heard one call out with some trepidation, "Hello?"

"Just wanting to find out who's in the house," he called back. He moved back from the door and waited. The door opened slowly and he was faced with a face very much like one of the demons he had seen in Initiative cells. "Hello. How did you get in here?" he asked.

The face took on a pleading look. "We're not here to make trouble if this is your house. Er. Two nights ago I was being chased by these figures dressed in black and I stumbled into the house. It felt … well it felt safe. And suddenly the guys who were following me couldn't see me. Even when a whole bunch of 'em showed up – they couldn't seem to see the house." The demon was getting less nervous but more frantic as he explained. "When I saw how safe it was – well, I went and got my family here. I'm sorry if we invaded your house. I just didn't know where else to go."

Harry sighed. "Mind if I look?"

The demon backed up and watched Harry warily as he looked inside. He saw a woman version of the same type … and a small girl who also appeared to be a child. He smiled in a friendly fashion. "Hello. It's alright – just seeing who was here. I'm not kicking you out."

The two adults looked relieved. Harry looked at the male. "Honestly – it's an abandoned house. I set up some temporary protections against vampires and non-magical humans. I guess you don't fall under those categories. I don't know how long the protections will last – but if you can make an effort to getting legal title to the house maybe I can try to extend them. I won't be here for much longer though."

The male's face took on a desperate hope. "Really?" He paused as he appeared to think heavily. "I'll try to call my cousin Billy – he's in real estate. Can you give me a couple days?"

Harry shrugged. "I can try. Like I said – I don't know how long I'll be here."

The man nodded entusiastically. "I'll give it a try. By the way, I'm Sam. This is my wife Matilda and my daughter Melody."

"I'm Harry." He paused and then asked, "By the way – what IS your species?" He was curious but didn't want to offend.

Sam was taken aback for a moment and then replied, "Brachen. Even though we're part demons like most other types, we are more of a live and let live type. We don't really like fighting with humans. Hell, we actually often marry them and have kids. We're pretty much dangerous only to cats and other animals humans don't usually eat."

Harry shrugged. "Fine with me." He looked around. "Mind if make a couple of changes?"

Sam nodded tentatively. Harry pulled his wand and cast a wide-area _Reparo_. The three demons watched in amazement as the damaged portions of the room seemed to all repair themselves. Harry cast another spell and the dust and grime around the area disappeared. He cast once more and the worn furniture in the room changed to much more elegant versions. He gave a smile and said, "That should be a bit more comfortable."

The girl looked around in amazement and said, "Wow! It's all clean now!" She turned and yelled out, "Thank you!" to Harry.

Harry smiled and said, "You're welcome, Melody. By the way, I'm Harry." He looked at the parents and said, "I'm in the middle of trying to get rid of those guys who are running around dressed in black and kidnapping your people and others. So just be careful for a while."

The couple nodded in amazement.

"You won't mind if I come and go over the next couple of days?" he asked.

Sam replied with some enthusiasm, "No problem at all! You're welcome to any place we ever might call home!" The woman nodded in agreement.

Harry nodded. "Thanks. Okay. I've got to go. Good luck."

Harry checked his tracking spell and found that the soldier he was looking for was to be found at what appeared to be a regular house not that far away.

Checking with a spell, he found three people inside. He knocked on the door.

Soon, the door opened and he found the soldier, dressed in plain clothes, in front of him. Another man was standing behind.

"Hello. I have a letter for a Mr. Riley Finn?" Harry said. He could almost feel the mistrust rolling off the two.

The two men stepped back and to the side, and Harry took the invitation.

He saw the third trying to hide himself and watching. He sighed. It would have to be the hard way. When he was in the optimum position he cast a wide-area wandless stunner.

Surprisingly, the three didn't actually go down – they were just taken aback for a moment. It did give him time to pull his wand and do it properly to each.

"Damn." He thought about it and decided to use obvliviates on the two he wasn't here for. Doing this quickly, he implanted the idea that Riley had decided to go visit his "girlfriend." He then arranged them as though they had fallen asleep on the couch.

Captain Riley he implanted a suggestion that he wanted to impress his girlfriend with his proper dress uniform. The man woodenly followed the suggestions and went upstairs to change, when he came down he noticed Harry sitting at the kitchen table.

He grasped his gun. "Who are you?"

Harry pushed the letter he had in front of him over to the man. The man carefully took the envelope and, seeing that Harry was not in a position to attack, used his other hand to pull out the sheet.

His eyes got wide as he saw the letterhead and glanced at the signature. He looked back at Harry who said, "Just don't let go of that when you finish reading it. No matter what."

Looking suspicious, Riley Finn read the letter in full. He was about to ask his visitor what they hell was going on when he felt a hooking sensation in his gut and disappeared.

Harry shook his head and visualized the Bunker area at the White House and disappeared.

He appeared very near where he saw the captain had just appeared. He heard Ron Butterfield call out, "Captain Finn?"

The man straightened and looked around, seeing the numerous Secret Service agents standing around him, several armed with rifles. He looked to the man who had addressed him. "Yes. That's me." He looked and saw the man who had sent him here off to the side, waving.

Ron nodded. "You are expected in 10 minutes in the Situation Room to meet with the President and his advisors. Please place your sidearm and other weapons in this bin." Ron pointed to a plastic tub next to him. The agents watched as Captain Finn divested himself of his holster and a couple of knives.

Ron nodded and pulled out a pass on a lanyard. "Put this on. You will get your weapons back when you return this to us after the meeting."

Finn nodded and accepted the pass and put it on. Harry, off to the side, had pulled his pass out from underneath his coat. "I will be with Josh if and when I'm needed. You can tell the president that I ensured the others around the Captain don't remember him leaving but think he's visiting with his girlfriend. I used my innate skill set to set that up."

Ron nodded and led the man toward his meeting.

* * *

Riley was nervous as he was escorted. He had recognized a number of things from his training and admitted to himself that this WAS, in fact, the White House.

The three (Ron, Finn, and another agent assigned to escort the Captain) arrived outside the situation room. Ron stopped and looked at his watch. The Captain looked curious. Ron provided an answer to his silent question. "You're scheduled to arrive at 1:30. It's 1:23."

At 1:28, the doors to the room opened and the White House Chief of Staff appeared. He asked, "Captain Finn?"

Riley stood at attention and said, "Yes, Sir!"

Leo nodded and said, "The President is waiting. I assume I don't have to tell you how top secret this is, correct?"

"Yes, Sir!" Riley said again.

Leo nodded and motioned him to follow.

All three entered behind the Chief of Staff.

Riley glanced around and recognized most of the people in the room waiting. Besides the President and his Chief of Staff, there was the Secretary of Defense, Secretary of the Army, the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs, the Vice-Chairman, the Chief of the Army, and – on video monitors to the side – the US Army Forces Commander and the US Special Forces Commander.

Any one of these people could make or break his career – his current orders be damned.

Ron walked up to an area near the President after leaving Finn at the other end of the table and said, "Sir?" The President looked over. "Mr. Potter reports that operational security is intact. His unit members think he's visiting his girlfriend."

The President nodded and said, "Thanks, Ron. Where is our esteemed guest?"

"With Josh Lyman."

The President nodded again and Ron stepped back. The President turned to Riley and said, "Captain Finn. I need a full report as to just what your people are doing in Sunnydale, California and I need it right now, in full. Considering that I've been told that only I have the authority to order you to talk, this," the President paused and continued, "Charlie Foxtrot _mess_ is taking up far too much of my time already." The President then sat back to listen to the report.

Riley gulped quietly. The President didn't sound very happy with him. He noticed that the other Military members in the room were a little surprised at the President's casual use of Military slang.

* * *

CJ Craig looked at the clock and noticed that it was already 3:00. She picked up the phone and called Margaret. "Is he out yet?" Okay. Thanks." She shook her head and got up to make her way out

When she arrived at her destination, she noted that Sam and Toby were also coming. She asked Donna, "Is he available?"

Donna nodded. "He's in between calls and just talking to Harry."

"Who's Harry?" CJ asked curiously as Toby and Sam arrived.

Donna shrugged. "I don't know. He showed up yesterday and met with Josh and Leo and the President. They were out together this morning and Harry went to do something when they got here today after lunch. He came back and has been hanging out since."

CJ and Toby and Sam looked at each other and CJ went to the door and knocked on the jam. Josh looked over and said, "CJ?"

"Can we talk to you?" she asked.

Josh got up and saw the other two and nodded. "No problem." He turned. "Harry, can you give us a minute?"

The man nodded and said, "Sure. I'll go and get something from the mess." He got up and said out loud, "Come on, Billy, going to the mess hall." The Secret Service agent that had been standing across from Josh's office moved to walk with him.

Josh called out after them, "Bring me back some coffee?"

Harry waved his hand without looking. Josh looked at his assistant and said, "How hard was that now, Donna?"

She just looked impressed. "Whatever. I'm your assistant – not your secretary."

Josh grinned. "Yeah, okay."

The three followed Josh back into his office and he closed the door. "What's up, guys?"

CJ looked to the other two who seemed okay with her taking the lead. "What the hell is going in the situation room? People are going to start to notice that it isn't business as usual and I don't know what's going on."

Josh sighed. "Guys, if I could tell you, I would. This is one of those few cases where it's above your pay grade. Hell, it's above mine. I just happened to know the guy who let us know what's going on. What I know I'd rather I didn't – I'm going to have nightmares as it is. All I can say is that it isn't something any of you have to worry about. Wait for Leo to come out to find out what to say if anyone asks. Until then – Leo and the President are engaged in the normal activities of the White House and happen to be very busy. There isn't anything that the press or anyone else really needs to know about going on – it's business as usual. We're just going to do our jobs and ignore what's going on. Trust me – it's the best we can do."

The three looked at Josh and saw that he wasn't going to budge. Toby finally said, "What's up with this guy in your office?"

Josh grinned and said, "He happens to be an old friend who saved my sister's life a long time ago."

The three were now very curious.

* * *

The listeners were completely floored by Riley's report. Even the one officer in the room who knew about the Initiative – Project Lilac – admitted that what was going on was far, far beyond the limited orders that the project should have been running on. The NSA was implicated in the actual running of the project.

Finally, the group started discussing what should be done. A sound interrupted the meeting.

The President looked over and said, "Captain, is that your phone?"

Completely embarrassed Riley replied, "Yes, Sir."

"Who's calling?"

The captain pulled it out and said, "Buffy."

"Answer it."

Riley hit the answer button and said, "Hey, Buffy. Can you hold on a second? Okay." He muted the phone and looked at the President.

"Find out if she's alone and if she is, give me the phone." The various generals were curious.

Riley hesitantly asked, "Is there a secure number she can call? I need to get her off of her phone – it's being traced."

The President wasn't impressed. One of the technicians called out a number and said, "It registers as being in Colorado if anyone checks."

Riley unmuted the phone. "Buffy? Where are you? … Are you alone? … Is your mom nearby? … I need you to get her phone and dial the number I'm about to give you – it's really important. … 303 … 555 … 74 … 53 … Can you get her phone and get alone and call? … Okay. Two minutes."

Riley hung up and reported, "Her mother's cell phone is the only one around her which isn't being monitored by the Initiative as she isn't involved with her activities. My phone is more secure – but there are still traces on it."

The President nodded. The phone in the middle of the desk rang and Riley moved to pick it up. "Buffy? You alone? Oh good. I have someone who needs to talk to you."

Riley nodded and the President picked up the receiver right near him. "Mr. Summers? Hello. This is Jed Bartlet. … Yes, that Jed Bartlet. … Yes, it's good to talk to you as well. I wanted to say that from everything I know you have been doing a wonderful job there in Sunnydale. It's a damn shame that we can't do much to help you out or at least give you a medal. … I know. There are good reasons. Your watcher can explain. … Anyway, we're going to need your help and I was wondering if I can trust you and your friends to keep it secret. … It's in your line of work, that's why I'm asking you. … Good. Captain Finn will be giving you a secure cell phone and possibly another item. I need a 3 to 5 hour block of time that you can disappear without arousing suspicion. … It needs to be as soon as possible. … That's a good one. Talk to your mother but don't tell her what it's about. … Thank you, Ms. Summers. Captain Finn may be joined by another man who will give you the things you will need for that. … Tomorrow at 12:00 California time, that's 3:00 in the afternoon here. … Very good. I look forward to talking to you then. Until then, tell anyone who asks that your paramour visited you today but had to handle some personal things but you don't know what things. … I appreciate it. Thank you Ms. Summers. … Goodbye."

Once he put down the phone, he looked up. "Ms. Summers will arrive tomorrow the same way that Captain Finn did today. I need a plan put together by 3:00 in the afternoon to shut down this project and keep the civilians safe. An illegal operation performing experiments on sentient beings is not acceptable. If they are evil, we take care of them or let Ms. Summers do her job. If they are innocent, we leave them alone. If they are our guys – they get treated with at least the same basic dignity and respect we give to any other members of the Armed Forces. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mr. President," everyone in the room replied.

The President stood up. "I'm going to ask Mr. Potter to return Captain Finn to Sunnydale. Further orders will come through the phones that you will provide him and Ms. Summers as all other methods seem to be compromised. This project needs to die a quiet and unknown death. You all get me?"

"Yes, Mr. President," they all replied.

The President looked at Finn with some amount of active dislike. "Captain Finn, when this is resolved, you are going to explain exactly what you have been doing and why since your arrival in Sunnydale to Ms. Summers, who is a true heroine to the world. You will explain to Ms. Summers that I personally ordered you to do so as I found it reprehensible when I learned of it. You will also inform Ms. Summers that anything short of permanent damage to you – anything taking more than a year to heal –will be overlooked or pardoned on my orders." The President paused. "I don't think you should be looking forward to that discussion if I were you."

Riley was pretty stiff and terrified when he replied, "Yes, Mr. President."

When the technicians finished giving Captain Finn the two cell phones and instructions, he was then led out of the office.

Hutchinson looked at the door and back to the others in the room and said, "I honestly didn't think the President had it in him." Everyone noted that his comment was in a much more respectful tone than previous statements had been.

* * *

Riley and Leo found Harry waiting outside Josh's office. "Mr. Potter. I assume you can help Captain Finn with his arrangements?" Leo asked.

Harry stood up and nodded. "Not a problem."

Leo led the two down to the bunker area. When they were secure, he explained what the President was asking for and Harry considered it. Finally he nodded. He was given a necklace that Ron had ordered one of his men to obtain.

After putting the Portkey charm on it, Harry told the two he would be back and grabbed Captain Finn by the arm and used his own method of transportation to appear in the house in Sunnydale.

Finn looked around and asked, "Where are we?"

Harry grinned and said, "Back in Sunnydale; a safe house I set up specifically."

Riley was impressed. "Wow." He paused. "Can I call Buffy to come get me from here?"

Harry considered that. "Actually, you need to call from elsewhere – she probably couldn't find it and you won't be able to after you leave it. I have a few wards put up."

Riley nodded and moved to exit the building. Riley was shocked when he saw the first Demon outside of the room. He started reaching for his sidearm when Harry grabbed his arm. "They're peaceful – no hunting humans which means no hunting Brachans. They are under my protection. Got it?"

Riley nodded. The Brachans nodded appreciatively at the words of the human that Sam had described. Harry looked around and noticed many more Brachens. He saw Sam in the front room. "Sam? What's all this?"

Sam was about to answer when he saw Riley. "And who's this?"

Harry said, "Not to worry. He won't remember where this is once he leaves the property. Let me send him on his way."

Sam nodded and watched as Harry did as he had described. Once the man was walking down the street showing some small signs of confusion, Harry returned to the house. Same let him in and said, "I did as you asked. My cousin found out that the house had been declared abandoned. He arranged the back taxes to be paid in exchange for the title and we own it free and clear. I started inviting members of my clan as soon as we had title. Is that good enough?"

Harry nodded appreciatively. "That's great. Let me see the basement and I can try to extend the life of the wards I set up."

Sam led him downstairs and Harry nodded in satisfaction that there seemed to be enough solid stones as part of the foundation to put up wards. He asked if anyone had a notebook and Sam went and found one among the belongings of his cousins. Harry set up the wards and enchanted the notebook as a ward book which would allow Sam to add and remove names from the access list. With some of Sam's blood, he specifically excluded Brachan demons who were otherwise non-hostile from being directed away by the wards.

Sam was ecstatic when Harry presented him back the book and explained what he had done.

Harry got permission to use a smaller room to arrive at so that he still had a secure room in Sunnydale. Sam was more than happy to give it to him.

Right before he left, he asked Sam a question. "Sam? How do your people get cats for you to eat?"

Sam shrugged. "There are some farms but mostly we try to catch them."

"I was looking up some information today and I found out that thousands and thousands of cats are caught and put down on the west coast every year when they can't be adopted out or are considered too feral to retrain. Have you ever thought of setting up a contract with the animal rescue groups to regularly pick up cats that are slated to be put down? Humans really don't like killing things and I'm certain they would be ecstatic to make it someone else's problem – as long as they don't have to see it. You can pick up filled cages and drop off empty ones up and down the coast. You can then deliver them to Brachan clans up and down the coast, reversing the process. If you can blend in, it would ensure a safe and regular food supply for your people and you can even get paid a small fee to feed yourselves. After all, you'll be saving the groups money by taking their costs down because they won't be handling the process themselves or dealing with the dead cats after they put them down."

Sam looked in amazement at Harry. Why had no one thought of that before?

* * *

Harry looked around to see that, yes, he had arrived exactly where he had planned and the Secret Service was waiting for him. Ron Butterfield asked, "Have you finished for the day?"

Harry nodded. "I won't be needed until tomorrow afternoon."

Ron nodded and opened a case. In the case were a number of pieces of jewelry. "What would it take to get you to make these into permanent Portkeys to here? The Secret Service would like to be able to issue them as an emergency option to get the President, his family, and certain key White House staff to safety. We would retrieve the items when a staff member leaves the service of the White House."

Harry sighed as he considered it. Finally he shrugged. "Let Josh know I'm going to be busy for a while. I'm going to need a break and a big dinner when I'm done."

Harry woke up suddenly when he heard his name called. He sat up and noticed Ron standing off to the side. Ron asked, "Feeling better?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. That was tiring. The worst was making a stone which could be used to recharge the Portkeys from the natural energies of the Earth. Attaching a Ley Line takes work when it isn't right under you. Luckily, there's one not that far away."

Ron nodded, not really understanding. All he cared about was that it worked. "Mr. Lyman's office called to find out when you would be available. It's been a couple of hours."

Harry stood up. "Well, I hope he plans on feeding me cause I could eat a horse right now."

"If not, we'll make arrangements," Ron said politely.

Harry nodded and cast a few cleaning and refreshing spells on himself. He followed Ron back upstairs and made his way back to Josh's office.

* * *

THE REST OF THIS IS COMPLETELY GRATUITOUS … WELL, BECAUSE I FELT LIKE IT. EVEN IF I HAD THIS PLANNED SINCE I STARTED THIS STORY IT ISN"T PART OF THE MAIN STORY. IGNORE IF YOU LIKE.

He was surprised to find another person waiting with Josh.

"Harry, I believe you two talked on the phone last night," he said, pointing to the woman sitting across from him.

Harry nodded. "Hello, Joanie Lyman."

The woman stood up and moved around the desk to give Harry a hug. "Hello, Harry Potter. Luckily, I'm between shows and decided I'd come just in case you were still around to give my thanks in person."

Harry looked at her and said, "I do have to say you grew up nicely." He gave a friendly grin, teasing her.

She took it in stride. "Well. Thank you, sir," she replied with a similar smile.

Harry paused. "For some reason you look familiar beyond the fact we met 20 years ago."

She huffed. "I know. I get told that I look like Alicia Silverstone a lot except older." She paused and said, "She's actually our cousin on our mother's side."

Harry shook his head and said, "No. I don't know who that is." He thought for a moment. "You look like a woman I helped get out of being kidnapped."

Josh and Joanie looked at each other and laughed. "What's so funny?"

"That's what happens to Alicia in her most recent movie," Josh replied.

Harry grinned and shrugged. "Whatever. Anyway, it IS nice to meet you."

Joanie asked, "Are you finished for the day?"

Harry shrugged and said, "From what I've been told. I have to be here at 3:00 tomorrow afternoon."

She nodded in satisfaction and turned to her brother. "I'm stealing your house guest for the night. You won't get him back until tomorrow. Not before noon."

Josh gave an aggrieved sigh and said, "Alright. Have fun."

Harry looked confused and said, "Where are we going?"

Joanie began dragging him out and said, "Out to eat."

Josh watched Harry being led away by his older sister. Sam and Toby, who had been waiting around (both really liked Josh's sister) walked up. Sam asked, "Where are they going?"

Josh shook his head and with a rueful smile said, "I don't want to know. Neither do you. Trust me."

Sam and Toby looked at Josh, as did Donna from her desk. Donna was the one who asked, "You mean …."

Josh nodded. "She's had a crush for years and since she's currently single … well, I learned a long time ago not to try to tell her what and what not to do."

Sam and Toby both felt a bit jealous toward Harry right about then.

* * *

Harry sat back and said, "Wow. That was great. I was feeling quite hungry after some intense work. Now I'm not." He looked at his dinner companion, who had also finished and was putting her credit card on the little tray the waiter had brought.

Joanie flashed him a smile and asked, "Ready to go?"

Harry nodded.

Joanie led Harry to the cashier and then out to her rental car. She was very well off, being very successful in her field, and so it was a very nice car. They drove to a very upscale hotel.

Harry was curious as the valet took the keys. "What's here?"

She walked over and put her arm through his and said, "Where we're staying for night until you go back."

Harry's eyes widened a bit as he said, "Oh. So we're …."

Joanie giggled and said, "I'm going to disprove quite a number of stereotypes about Jewish girls." She led him inside and upstairs.

Harry had a wide smile when he showed up at 2:00 Saturday afternoon. Donna was the first to see him and grinned to herself at his face. She thought she might "pull a Joanie" herself in the future – she REALLY liked Josh. "Good afternoon, Harry. How was your night?"

Still smiling Harry paused and replied, "Very educational."

* * *

A/N: The actual overnight visit with Joanie and Harry is described fully on a site devoted to similar type of material (not acceptable to admins here as "too mature"). The story is titled Joanie and the Lone Traveler. It has a number 600099078 **.**


	5. Distracted Initiative

It was 7:00 at night, and the meeting with the Vampire Slayer Buffy and the US Army brass was finally finished.

During the time that Maggie Walsh was teaching her classes on Monday, several Army units would be dispatched to confront the Initiative base. Riley would use on the several excuses Walsh would accept to allow him not to be present. He would order the soldiers of the Initiative to stand down, citing Presidential orders which had been hand delivered by the President. Buffy would be delivering the letters to him when she returned to Sunnydale.

The next afternoon at 2:00, the Scoobies would be meeting at Buffy's house for an explanation of what was going on and to make arrangements for them to be on hand to act as Consultants for the operation.

All of the Scoobies would be required to sign non-disclosure agreements and would be provided suitable records to give employers or school administration which would be acceptable to ensure their lives weren't too inconvenienced.

What had shocked Buffy was that each of them would be paid a $50,000 consulting fee from the Initiative funding as it was being discontinued. Harry had actually suggested that to the displeasure of the gathered Army brass, but the President had ordered it be paid.

The Scoobies, after all, were civilians who would be putting their lives in danger to help the government take care of an ugly problem.

Once Maggie Walsh left UofC Sunnydale to go back to the base, she would be confronted and arrested by FBI agents, backed up by National Guard troops – the only Military branch that could actually legally operate on US Soil.

Other non-Military members of the Initiative would also be detained by National Guard troops.

The Scoobies, accompanies by Special Forces units, would enter the facility and provide on-site intelligence as to the captives and what should be done with them.

Vampires would be dusted, Demons Hostile to Humans would be killed, and innocents would be let go after being debriefed. Compensation would be immediately offered with the understanding that the victims would have no recourse to legal channels, being non-humans.

Harry was considered a roving consultant for the operation. All understood that circumstances might prevent him from actually being around, but if he was available, he would help clean out the Initiative base and then arrest Walsh.

He was given carte blanche to ferret out immediate dangers by any means at his disposal (the Army officers had all been distinctly uncomfortable to learn of his innate abilities – especially Legilimency).

The Secret Service had confirmed that Harry could not be stopped or controlled by any means at their immediate disposal. A number of half-formed plans by those present died at that disclosure.

They were collectively very happy to learn that he would soon disappear and be unlikely to reappear any time soon.

Buffy was given the Chief of Staff's private phone number to call if, any time in the future, she needed help to prevent the world from ending. The idea that someone might actually want to help actually shocked the hell out of her.

She was also given permission to continue to use the secure cell phone and the government would be paying for it. The President considered it a very small price to pay for the work that she continuously did on their behalf.

* * *

Harry was walking down to the Bunker area and was talking to Buffy about her experiences.

When one particular thing was mentioned, Harry stopped. "What? How is there another Slayer?"

Buffy nodded. "There was a prophecy which said I would die." Harry gave her a look which was entirely sympathetic. "The thing is my friend Xander wouldn't accept it and when I was drowned he used CPR to bring me back. I was dead long enough for Kendra to be called. When she died, Faith was called."

The way she said "Faith" raised his hackled. "Faith?"

"Bitch." Buffy looked pissed.

Gently he said, "Tell me about her."

When the two got to the bunker area, Harry looked at Ron who had been following them and asked, "Do you mind if I speak to Buffy a while here? It might relate to why I'm in this universe and I really need to understand. As soon as we're done talking, I'll send Buffy on her way and go back to Josh's area." He paused and then asked, "Can you ask him to tell his sister I'll be available in an hour?"

Ron nodded and gave his permission as there were agents who were posted in the area already and no new resources would have to be used.

Harry pulled his wand and conjured two chairs. Buffy said, "Wow! You're really good with the Mojo!"

"Practice," he smiled. The two sat down.

Buffy was curious, "Josh's sister? What's that about?"

Harry gave a sheepish smile. "I saved her life on a previous Travel when she was a teenager. I happened to run into Josh on this trip and he recognized me and called her in New York. She wanted to … let's just say she's enjoying fulfilling a few fantasies from her teenage years and I'm quite enjoying helping her out while I'm in town."

Buffy laughed.

"Anyway, tell me about Faith."

For the next thirty minutes or so, Buffy related everything she knew about Faith, their experiences together, what happened, etc. With a few questions here and there, Harry got Buffy to admit to more of her own mistakes regarding Faith and places where she screwed up.

When it was done, Harry sat back and looked at Buffy.

Buffy looked at him and said, "What?"

He groaned and then said, "Can I give you some advice which you might not want to hear?"

Tentatively, Buffy nodded. "There's a reason why 'teenagers' is a curse word for adults the world over. As someone who had the world on my shoulder as a teenager with little or no help from the adults who were supposed to be in charge, I really understand you. And you haven't done a half-bad job – a much better job than I would have done when I was a teenager to be truthful – but the situation with Faith, as bad as it is, is rooted into the fact that almost everyone involved, except the Mayor who took advantage of her and your Watcher who tried to be the voice of reason but was overwhelmed in the end, is and was a teenager. With all the angst and immaturity and bad assumptions and bad reactions that the word 'teenager' implies. In a simple phrase? All of you fucked up."

Buffy really wanted to protest, but talking to Harry about it and admitting to things that she had never admitted to when she did it really kind of opened her eyes to really how immaturely all of them had acted. She sighed. "So what do we do now?"

"I don't know. I'll have to think about it. I think all of you could use counseling – and not that bullshit you were forced to endure after burning down the school gym – but real, honest to god, competent counseling from someone who won't judge you. I could say to let the authorities deal with her if she wakes up – but do ANY of the available authorities have the actual knowledge and moral authority to actually deal with her? Even the President, as much as he hates it, admits that the government can't be arranged to help you guys when you need it. So where the fuck was Faith supposed to go? I actually blame your watcher, Giles. He should have stepped the fuck up and taken Faith under his wing and helped her like he helped you and your friends. Instead, she was pretty much left to drift because 'it's the Council's responsibility'. Well, you learned how fucked up they are. How was Faith surviving? How was she eating? Who could she go to when she was uncomfortable and needed advice? And who the fuck was making her feel guilty for an honest fucking mistake? That idiot _deserved_ to die for getting in the way when she was fighting vampires. It wasn't like he didn't know what the fuck the what was. He was the _Deputy Mayor_ for a town _on the HELLMOUTH_!"

He looked at Buffy and asked, "Can you really blame her for latching on to the first person who at least _acted_ like a real parent would? I grew up with a childhood much closer to hers than yours. And because of it, anyone who was the least bit nice to me could manipulate me to no end. And the only one who wanted to be a father to me was prevented by a manipulative old man – whether he was right or wrong."

Harry shook his head and said, "God save us from leaders and elders who are 'always right'. You end up with people like your Watcher's Council who try to do things their way and don't give a damn who gets hurt because 'they know best'. I'm sure all of you are quite tired of THAT bullshit." He looked at Buffy again and said, "You could have tried to share your mother with your sister slayer. She probably could have used a real family. And your mother would probably have loved to have another girl to mother."

Buffy sat back and considered what Harry was saying. Finally, she dropped her face into her hands with a groan.

Harry asked, "What is it?"

Buffy's voice was full of teenage despair when she replied, "I'm going to have to grovel when I apologize to her. I really _hate_ groveling."

Harry gave a rueful chuckle. "You might have to at that."

* * *

Harry made his way to Josh's area, really thinking about what advice he could give the Scoobies about Faith or what he might be able to do.

He decided that this just might be the non-obvious issue which sometimes ended up being the real reason for his arrival in any given area. He tried to remember if he had appeared in Sunnydale anywhere near the Hospital and couldn't remember.

Finally, he put it out of his mind for the moment and he contemplated his likely evening ahead.

When he got to Josh's area, he found Joanie, Josh, Donna, CJ, Toby, and Sam sitting around talking. They all looked up and saw Harry approaching. Joanie jumped up, ran over, and glomped him. She gave him a thorough kiss. "I get you for another night!"

Harry chuckled and replied, "I don't have to be anywhere until 4:30 tomorrow afternoon."

Joanie squealed and kissed him again.

When they were done, both looked over to the watching group. Josh looked resigned, Sam and Toby looked gobsmacked, CJ looked amused and Donna ... well she looked frustrated. Finally she humphed and turned toward CJ. "Go talk to Leo!"

CJ looked somewhere between rebellious and resigned. THe boys looked confused. Joanie giggled. Harry was curious. He asked, "What's this?"

Donna walked up to Josh and said, "You're taking me home and we're going to do what Joanie and Harry are doing. I love you, you can't stand to see me dating anyone else, and I'm not waiting anymore."

She crossed her arms and looked at him, daring him to disagree.

Josh looked around at his co-workers and saw that none of them seemed particularly disagreeable. Finally he turned back and asked, "What about Leo?"

She looked over a CJ and said, "She's supposed to work with him to make sure we're scandal proof. If I have to go work for OEOB, I think it might be worth it."

There were immediate protests from all around. All of Josh's coworkers knew how lost Josh would be without Donna.

CJ stood up. "Let me go see Leo."

Harry chuckled and said, "Too bad you're not married; no one complains about husbands and wives who work together. At least she would know he was really working late and he's not cheating when he pulls an all nighter."

Everyone in the room looked at Harry in shock. Except Josh. Who's face started to move from deeply thoughtful to smiling with full dimples. He turned to Donna and asked, "Donna, will you marry me?"

Donna looked at Josh for a long moment, gauging how serious he was. Finally she smiled and said, "Yes." She paused and said, "Where's my ring?"

Josh looked over at his sister and said, "Mom sent me Grandma's ring - just in case. And because you never seemed to want to marry. Would it bother you if I used it?"

Joanie laughed and said, "Go ahead."

Josh rushed into his office and came back with a box. He got down on his knee in front of Donna and opened it. Donna was in tears - happy tears - as she slowly pulled the ring out of the box. Josh stood up and took the ring and her hand and slipped it on. It fit perfectly. "We'll have to get a wedding band later." Donna threw her arms around Josh and kissed him.

The rest cheered.

When the kiss was over, Josh grinned at Sam and asked, "Do you know any friendly District Court clerks in Virginia?" When everyone looked confused, he clearly enunciated, "Marraige licenses can be signed by any District Court Clerk in Virginia. No waiting needed. No residency requirement. Valid driver license for at least 60 days is the only requirement. Do you know any friendly clerks who would be willing to either go to the office or wait if they are still there?"

Sam thought for a moment and said, "Give me a minute!"

He rushed to his office. Everyone waited. Donna asked with some burgeoning joy, "Is this really happening?"

Josh kissed her and said, "You bet your ... yeah. If we can arrange, we will. We can schedule the families to come in for a ceremony in the spring."

Donna squealed and kissed Josh again.

Same came rushing back out after five minutes. "Arlington District Court. Elijah Halls - a friend of a friend. Happens to be there and will be for at least an hour. It's 15 minutes from here - 5 miles. The judge is also working late and agreed to perform the wedding. He's an old romantic - and a Democrat."

This time, all the girls squealed.

Josh said, "We're going to HAVE to go tell Leo. Invite him along."

Leo was actually in the Oval Office with the President. It was a very nervous group who knocked and asked to come in.

The President looked up and asked, "What's going on? All of a sudden I have the Senior Staff plus an assistant plus two visitors in the office on a Saturday night."

Josh cleared his throat and then said, "Well, you see sir ... the thing is ..." he took a deep breath and blurted out, "Donna and I are getting married!"

Leo and the President looked at each other and back. "And this is suddenly happening because ..."

"We love each other and don't want to wait anymore."

The President sat back and looked a the two, who were both nervous. "No unexpected accidents? No scandals? You're just going to get married?"

Donna and Josh both nodded enthusiastically. "And you needed to tell us this now because ..."

"We're leaving now to get the license from the Arlington District Court Clerk and the Judge is going to perform the ceremony." He paused. "He's an old romantic and a Democrat."

The President nodded. "I see. And this relationship started ..."

Josh and Donna looked at each other and then back at the President. Donna, surprisingly, is the one who answered. "It depends on how you look at it, Sir. Either 19 months ago when we first met and fell for each other ... or 10 minutes ago when he asked me."

The two men were taken aback. Leo finally asked, "So you two haven't been ..."

Josh chuckled and replied, "No. We're getting married before we do that. No scandal."

The President was trying to hide his smile as he asked, "And the rest of you are involved how?"

CJ, Sam, and Toby looked at each other and CJ said, "We were just here and witnessed it. Sam called the Clerk to set it up - a friend of a friend. Joanie was hanging out with us."

The President nodded. He looked at Harry and asked, "And you?"

He shrugged and grinned as he said, "The tension between them was almost too much to handle. Donna pretty much broke and demanded that CJ go talk to Leo because she wasn't waiting. When I learned it was to avoid scandal, I was the one who suggested marriage because no one cares if a married couple works together. This was after the rest of them refused to listen to Donna's suggestion she move to someplace called OEOB. Apparently none of them want to work with Josh if Donna isn't there to control him."

"Ahhh. The truth comes out!" the President said. He looked at Leo and said, "10 bucks. You owe me, pay up."

Leo grumbled as he pulled out his wallet and pulled the requisite cash and handed it over.

The President smirked as he fondled the money in front of everyone in the room. "I knew it was Donna who would get Josh to pull his head out of his butt. Leo bet on our boy, but I live with a whole bunch of women ... I know who's really in charge. Thus, I knew it would be Donna. Thus, my 10 dollars." He paused as he let the assembled group take in that statement and then he and Leo chuckled together.

Josh finally said, "I should have known, Mr. President."

"Yes you should have," the President nodded. "Sam, call your Clerk friend and make sure they can handle a Presidential motorcade. We're going to be witnesses. I'll call Abbey and we can be on the road in 15 minutes." He stood up. "Let's go."

* * *

Harry was a little surprised as he watched the deliriously happy couple get married with the President, his wife, and the entire White House Senior Staff in attendance in an otherwise almost empty courthouse on a Saturday night. When it was done, everyone lined up to congratulate the couple.

Harry didn't expect such a group to show every sign of acting like close family - he grew up in Wizarding Britain and politicians weren't quite the same there.

The President shook Josh's hand and kissed Donna's cheek and said, "Now remember, kiddies. No hanky panky in the West Wing. Total professionalism in the office. But at the end of the day, Josh, you better take care of our girl. The 82nd Airborne works for me and I can take steps if you ever hurt her. Do you understand?"

Josh was grinning as he said, "Yes, Mr. President."

The President nodded in satisfaction and said, "Obviously, I don't expect you two anywhere near work tomorrow. Take Monday too. You can plan a longer honeymoon in the spring after the public ceremony for your families. I think the Rose Garden should be available. Talk to the Chief of Ceremonies."

Donna was radiant as she asked, "Really, Mr. President?"

He chuckled and cupped her cheek with his hand. "My people's happiness is very important to me. With all the muck we deal with, it's nice to see my people grasping happiness with both hands."

Donna threw her arms around the President as she whispered, "Thank you."

The group was back to the White House by 9:30, after which Joanie left with Harry after sending her brother and new sister-in-law off.


	6. Resolved Intitiative

It was 4:30 and Harry Potter was walking in to the White House with a smile on his face and a song in his heart. He had had a very good previous 16 hours.

It had been a good long while since he had got to enjoy personal time away from his ongoing Travels. That he had such an attractive and inventive escort for the times he wasn't actively doing his thing – well, it was quite enjoyable.

But now it was time to work. He had to be in Sunnydale California in 30 minutes to meet with what Buffy called "the Scoobies."

He was met at the gate by Ron Butterfield.

"Mr. Potter. Are you ready for the final debriefing?" he asked.

Harry nodded. "Just call me Harry. Anyway, yeah. I'm going to go from in front of the bunker same as before to a safe house I have in Sunnydale. Then I'll call Buffy. Or we can call her first and then she can come pick me up."

As the two walked down, Harry asked, "Did you find out any information about that other thing?"

Ron nodded. "As you suspected, there is nothing there. Ms. Lehane is currently facing no formal charges. With her actions having been facilitated by the late Mayor, nothing is recorded in any police record that we could access. There was a question as to the death of the Deputy Mayor but, having heard your discussion with Ms. Summers, we provided testimony that it was ruled accidental, and even considered self-defense because the man is the one who took the action which caused it which almost cost the two women their lives. As with most things in Sunnydale, it will be soon forgotten. I've also copied it to the woman's FBI file so that she will not face questions in the future."

Harry nodded. "Thanks. It's the best we can do. If she goes off the rails again, that's on her. But with that being the only thing on record, it's more honest to let it go." Harry paused. "I'm still trying to figure out how the Mayor got control of her so fast. I'm going to have to investigate."

* * *

At 4:45, Harry appeared in the small room in the Safe House in Sunnydale. As worked out with the new owners, he knocked heavily on the door.

There was the sound of people rushing and then after a moment a call, "Hello? Harry?"

"Yeah!"

Relief was obvious as the voice called. "Ok. Come out then. Everything's good!"

Harry opened the door to find the new owner of the House. "Hey, Sam. How are things? How are Matilda and Melody doing?"

Same smiled. "It's been great. We've been working on that idea you mentioned about working with the animal units along the coast." The two made their way downstairs, and Harry idly noted a much larger number of Brackens there than his previous visit.

"How is it going?"

Sam almost waxed poetic. "Amazing! We've already got half-human clan members who are truck drivers. A few calls to various small towns and a few are interested in the service. Especially because we're planning on only charging a transport fee to the small towns – no fee for the 'destruction' of the animals. So we're going to save them money. We just have to be careful around the dogs because they can sense demons and will react if they're not trained."

Harry chuckled. "I'm sure you'll work it out."

Sam nodded. "We've got clan places up and down the coast we'll be dropping off to. We're also going to sell to other peaceful demons, like the Loose Skinned ones."

Harry nodded. "Everyone's gotta eat." They got to the front door. "Don't freak out but the Vampire Slayer is picking me up."

A little nervous, Sam nodded. "She won't try to kill us, right?"

"No. I warned her that the place is a safe house I set up for peaceful demons. She wants to meet you but we won't be staying long."

Just as he said this, Buffy pulled out up front in her mom's car and hopped out. Harry opened the door and waved. She came up to the porch.

"Hello, Harry. So this is the Bracken safe house?" she asked.

"Yes. Meet Sam." He stepped back and allowed Buffy to enter the house. Sam was waiting nervously.

"Umm. Hello, Slayer. I'm Sam Clemens. How are you?" Sam was almost sweating.

Buffy smiled. "Don't be so nervous. Peaceful demons: No slayage. I'm a kind of live and let live type. And call me Buffy."

Relieved to hear it right from her mouth, Sam relaxed. Just then Harry noticed a small face peeking around the corner. Buffy saw too. "And who is this?"

Resigned, Sam nodded to his daughter, who slowly moved out into the hall. Harry answered for Sam. "This is Melody, Sam's daughter." He then spoke to the girl. "Hello again, Mel."

The girl smiled at the man who had helped them. "Hello! I remember you! You helped us with the new house! It's very nice."

The girl had lost some of her shyness and moved over to hug Harry around the middle. Harry chuckled and then hunkered down. "It was my pleasure. This is my friend, Buffy. She's going to help get rid of the bad soldier men so that your clan will be safe."

Melody looked up and Buffy with worship in her eyes. "Really?"

Buffy also hunkered down and smiled. "Really. You just make sure your family stays in tonight and tomorrow so that they don't get hurt. Can you do that for me?"

Melody nodded enthusiastically. She then stopped and said, "You're really pretty."

Buffy gave the girl a special smile and said, "Thank you. You're the prettiest Bracken girl I've ever met." The girl blushed. "So can I get a hug too?"

Melody nodded and hugged Buffy as well.

"We have to go. But here." She pulled out a post-it pad and a pen from her pockets and wrote something down. She handed this to Melody. "This is the phone number for my new, special phone. If you ever need special help, Slayer help, you call me and I'll do everything I can to come. Okay?"

The girl nodded again and hugged Buffy one more time before running off to hide her new treasure.

Sam looked at Buffy with gratitude. "Thank you. You've made my little girl feel really special and I appreciate that."

Buffy nodded. "I couldn't help it. She's really cute."

Buffy and Harry chatted as they made their way to 1630 Revello Drive where the meeting was taking place.

The two walked into the house. Around the living room sat several people Buffy's age as well as a woman who appeared to be her mom. Riley was also there.

"Well, Scoobies," Buffy said, "Harry's here and we can get started."

Buffy sat down and motioned Harry to a place near the middle of the room.

A man said, "Okay. So first question: Who the hell is Harry and why is he here?"

Buffy sighed and stood back up. "Okay. Introductions." Buffy named each person in the room.

As she got to Anya, Anya looked at the visitor and said, "I know you!"

Everyone looked at her. "I've seen him show up over the centuries a few times. He actually stole several clients from me when I was a Vengeance Demon by helping the women get back at their cheating husbands before I could get them to make a wish."

Harry shrugged as everyone looked at him. "I help out when I can."

Buffy chuckles and then finishes the introductions. "And this is Harry Potter, the Lone Traveler."

Giles looks at him speculatively and said, "I've seen references to him." Everyone looked at Giles. "Defeated a Dark magic user but lost his entire family doing it. He tried to fix it but became lost in time. He's helped a number of good people over the centuries. I think we can trust that he's here for good and not for evil."

Harry nodded. "I am. I appeared here a number of days ago and found the Initiative – Riley's group. Not knowing what the what was, I found there was no Wizarding authority in this world. Not knowing where else to go, I went to the White House. Through good luck, I got to report the information to the President. He wasn't happy." Harry gave the gimlet eye to Riley, who looked nervous.

As the story came out, Riley's position fell more and more. Finally Harry had to calm them down. Especially Buffy.

He turned to her and said, "The President ordered him to tell everything after things are taken care of. No murder, but anything taking less than a year to heal is just fine. Worst case, he issues a pardon. President Bartlet wasn't impressed by Captain Finn's actions during this." Harry smirked at Finn, who nervously noticed everyone else in the room were smirking along with him.

Riley was SO not looking forward to the end of this op.

One item caused the whole room to stop in shock. "We're getting paid?" Willow asked.

Buffy nodded. "Civilian consultants. It's coming from the budget for the soon-to-be-defunct Lilac Initiative. The President agreed with Harry that if we were going to risk our humps we should get paid accordingly."

Anya squealed. "I LOVE money. It's almost as good as orgasms!"

Everyone groaned except Harry who looked confused. Anya said, "What? Since becoming human again I've found I need money and orgasms. Xander gives me orgasms. Now I am getting money! Life is good." She turned and looked at Harry. "Ask him. He's been having a lot of orgasms. I can see it."

Everyone looked to Harry, both nervous and curious. Harry coughed politely and said, "Sorry. A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell."

Anya shrugged – she didn't care about what gentlemen did and didn't do. And then she had a thought. She turned to Xander and said, "So THAT's why you don't' brag about me in bed?"

Xander, caught off guard, nodded. "Um. Yeah. Being polite." The room snickered at him.

Anya said, "Well I don't care as long as he keeps giving them to me."

Finally, the plan was complete. Harry had one more item. "Okay. Faith. I need to see her."

Most in the room snarled, but Buffy looked guilty. "No. We talked about it. We screwed up guys. If we had been better friends, none of that would have happened."

Giles said, "She killed a human."

Harry, normally one of the more placid of sorts, stood up. "Your self-righteousness in this is quite nauseating. First, let's explore the circumstances. Buffy. Tell us exactly what happened when the Deputy Mayor was killed."

When Buffy explained the full circumstances, Harry looked around. "I'd like to point out that both Buffy and Faith had a hand in that – Buffy actually threw the bastard at Faith to get him out of the way but how the fuck was Faith supposed to know? Really it was neither of their faults. That idiot interrupted them in the middle of killing vampires. And for someone who knew what the hell goes on in this town, it was an act of supreme stupidity. But that's not how you all treated Faith – and that's on all of you."

Harry shook his head. "I can't imagine why a girl with such a _wonderful_ childhood growing up who was being treated with such _compassion_ from her friends and fellow fighters might succumb to the blandishments of such an _open and up front soul_ such as the Mayor was – especially as she was being supported _so well_ by that group which is supposed to watch out for the slayers."

Harry had trouble with sarcasm at times. He said one more thing, quietly. "Let he is without sin cast the first stone." Harry then turned. "I'll be outside," he finished.

There was much angst and lamenting in the room he just left.

Within a few minutes, Buffy and Riley appeared. Harry looked at Buffy, who said, "Have to maintain his cover until tomorrow. We can _talk_ after that."

Harry grinned viciously at the man.

Soon the three were entering the room which held the Dark Slayer. Looking around, Harry cast a few charms. He then stood back with an utterly blank look on his face, which scared his companions far more than any previous expression.

He turned his head and asked, "Is there anything that Faith was given by the dead Mayor which she felt particularly keenly about? Couldn't seem to let it go?"

Buffy nodded. "He gave her a knife. I actually got it from her and it's what put her here after our fight. It's at my house."

Harry looked at her and said, "Bugger. We need to get it." He was about to say more but Riley's phone rang.

"Hello. … No, I'm with Buffy. … I was going to finish our date soon. I don't know. … Probably her house. She needs to get something from there. … I don't know. Some knife or something."

Harry was suddenly livid again. Riley's eyes opened widely in fear as he worked to end the call.

"Okay. Okay. I'll see you later." He hung up.

* * *

Forrest looked at his phone in confusion.

Adam, whom he was working with, asked, "Where is he?"

Forest looked to the cybertronic soldier. "He said they had to go to Buffy's to pick up some knife."

Adam's eyes got wide. "We need to go. Now. The time for secrecy is almost past."

* * *

Harry looked at Riley and said, "Who the fuck was that?"

"One of my squad mates?"

"You don't give operational information out, you stupid bastard. We need to move. Now."

Harry quickly waved his wand and everything attached to Faith became unattached. Her gown was transfigured into a simple blouse and denims. Harry moved to pick her up.

Buffy asked, "What are you doing?"

"Getting her healed up. You two grab onto me. Now!" He ignored the loud machines.

The nurses rushed in to find out who was coding to see that the room was now empty of any people, the medical monitor machines whining away.

* * *

The Scoobies were talking when suddenly a blue light appeared in the middle of the room. Harry was holding Faith and Riley and Buffy had grabbed his arms.

Harry's face was thunderous.

Buffy looked around and said, "Guys. Something's coming. I can _feel_ it. My slay-dar is going nuts."

Harry set Faith gently on a couch and said, "Get that knife to me and then get your biggest weapon out."

By the time Buffy had retrieved the knife and her largest sword she said, "We need to meet it outside. Now."

The Scoobies went outside. Anya, Tara, and Joyce stayed inside with the unconscious form of Faith.

Harry watched as a government SUV pulled up and a black soldier got out along with a _thing_. That was the only way he could describe it.

Riley called out, "Stand down!"

Forrest, still trusting his unit commander, did so; the monstrosity: not so much.

"I came for my knife," it said.

Harry held it up. "This one?"

"Yes. Hand it over."

Harry shook his head. He threw it down so that it was in front of him in the ground.

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

Adam starting coming forward and Buffy moved to push him back. She got one shot in, which startled the creature.

Harry sighed as he prepared himself to cast _Fiendfyre_. "I really could use the Sword of Gryffindor right about now," he said quietly.

* * *

Far around the universal spectrum, in the Traveler's home universe, Griphook stood in the pit facing Ragnok VIII.

The death of many light families and the decimation of the wizards had opened the door to him gaining much power. Especially since he had retrieved the Sword of Gryffindor once again. His anti-human rhetoric had won many allies and they crushed the moderates.

He faced the last remaining goblin from the family who used to run Gringotts. They wanted to cooperate with the wizards to rebuild the world. Pa! He would skin this young one and then the world would see the power of the Goblin Nation.

He readied the magical sword with a grin, waiting for the charge from the young one, who looked implacable.

Suddenly, the sword _disappeared_ in a blue light, right from his hand. Ragnok VIII did not stop. All Griphook could mutter was, "Oh, Shite."

* * *

Suddenly, Harry's hand felt the weight of his ancestor's sword. With a crow of joy, he swung it and cut right through the knife on the ground.

Suddenly, there was a keening noise which brought the creature down. Out of the broken knife a shadow emerged and it coalesced into the shape of Richard Wilkins, the dead Mayor of Sunnydale. The shadow said, "Oh, Fiddlesticks!" before breaking apart in the wind.

Harry cursed. "Buggering, fucking shit. I was right."

"What was that?" Buffy cried.

"The soul anchor of a dead man. Take this and kill him. Don't cut yourself – it's a poisoned blade. But it can cut anything." Buffy accepted the sword and put her other sword in her other hand.

Forrest, fearing a disaster, called out, "Nuclear heart!"

Buffy charged the recovering Adam. "Don't stab! Cut off his fucking head!" Harry called.

And suddenly, it was done. The cyborg had not had time to recover from the loss of the soul anchor. Out of its dead body, _another_ shade appeared. It was the larger part of Wilkins' soul. It mirrored its piece as it said, "Oh, Fudge." It too soon broke apart and disappeared.

Xander, who had been watching and about to wet his pants, called out, "Someone tell me what the fuck is going on!"

Harry sighed. He was about to answer when there was a call from the house. Joyce's voice cried out, "She's awake!"

Harry motioned EVERYONE to follow him.

The group found a highly confused Faith trying to figure out what was going on the remaining women trying to calm her down.

"Hello, Faith." Harry said.

Faith looked at the unknown man and said, "What is going on? I remember feeling sorry for myself after accidentally killing that guy. And then nothing. What's going on?"

Harry sighed and got down next to her. "You were being possessed."

Everyone cried out, "What?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Buffy. Explain what has happened in the last year, including what Faith had done. All the bad. Faith. It wasn't your fault. Any of it. I'll explain when she's done." He paused. "Wait. We have a call to make first." He turned. "Buffy, call the first number on your new phone and put it on speaker."

The room heard the rings and then, "White House Chief of Staff."

"Mr. McGarry?" Harry said.

"Harry?"

"Yeah. We need you and your boss to hear what's going on. It's complicated. Can you get him?"

Leo sighed. "We've been waiting for word. Let me get into the Oval Office and you can tell us what the hell is going on."

Faith's eyes were wide open. They were going to talk to the President?

Forrest's eyes were just as wide. He suddenly felt royally fucked.

The hold ended and a voice came on. "Mr. Potter? This is Jed Bartlet. We have Leo and Fitz listening in."

"Hello Mr. President, Chairman Fitzwallace, Mr. McGarry."

"So what is going on?"

Harry reported everything that happened. Faith listened as an explanation for the previous year came. She couldn't understand her doing such stupid things.

Harry finally said, "The Mayor was possessing her. I never explained but that Dark wizard I killed? He used black magic to put pieces of his soul in items to hold him from death. I guess the Mayor was around at _least_ a hundred years. He gave a knife to Faith and it was holding him from crossing over. Faith was somehow coerced and then controlled. Buffy using the knife somehow put her into a coma but the possession remained. The wraith which didn't pass over possessed the monstrosity these people created."

Harry sighed. "We need three things. 1) Two MPs to stay with Finn until this is over. He almost screwed us royally by giving out unnecessary information. 2) Someone needs to come and get this body with the Nuclear powered heart on the front lawn. Cause that isn't safe. And it's got to be quiet. And 3) I need a place I can take Faith to heal She needs at least a day or two to get out of here while everything is going down. She can come back when it's settled."

There was a pause and then the President spoke. "Harry? Buffy? Outstanding job. Finn? You are to remain in your location until joined by the team Fitzwallace is sending. Gates? You're staying with Finn. You better make certain this operation goes down tomorrow successfully or you'll both find yourselves in Leavenworth. Do you understand me?"

"Sir! Yes, Sir!" Both military members were terrified and had regressed to their boot days.

"The rest of the Scoobies? Your country is grateful for the work and sacrifice you have put in. Your work tomorrow will help us heal from a great mistake on our parts. And, as Buffy and Harry negotiated, you're getting paid this time at least."

Several Scoobies were overwhelmed and most murmured their thanks. "Now, Faith?"

The broken woman's voice almost brought the President to tears. "It's going to make the Secret Service nervous, but Harry is going to bring you here to me and my wife and you're going to stay with us a couple days. Lord knows my wife needs someone to mother with our girls out of the house right now. You've been through terrible times but we'll help get you back to life. It's not your fault and I'm grateful for all the lives you've helped save by you just being you."

There was a faint note of hope in Faith's voice as she said, "Really?"

"Really, really. Give me twenty minutes and Abbey will be ready to look you over and help you. She's a doctor in addition to being a mother. She knows what to do."

"Okay. Thank you, Mr. President." Faith almost sounded like a little girl.

"Just call me Uncle Jed," he chuckled. "We'll be seeing you soon." The line clicked.

* * *

Leo and Fitz both looked at the President. "I know. But too many people know too much already and while I'm happy she's been de-possessed, the only one in the know who has the time and resources to help just happens to be me. Ron's going to hate it, but life is rough sometimes."

Leo and Fitz were actually both a little awed. Leo had one comment, "Just make certain the press don't find out."

The President laughed. "Just what we'd need – we'll handle it. Now I have to call my wife to let her know she's going to play doctor and mother and why."

* * *

Harry looked at the goggling room. "I didn't expect that. But it'll be good for Faith to get away from the Hellmouth for a couple of days." He motioned for the sword which Buffy was still holding. Accepting it, Harry looked around and found a towel which he transfigured into a scabbard.

He then turned to Faith. "When you get back, this sword will be yours to use. This sword is the Sword of Gryffindor – my ancestor's a thousand years before me. I used it at twelve to kill a 60-foot long basilisk. Forged by goblins, it accepts any substance which makes it stronger. And so it contains the most corrosive venom I've ever heard of and it's the most lethal sword I've ever seen. If you ever are without it and have a pure need for it, it will come to you. It is a sword for a hero."

In the same small voice she had been using Faith said, "You've heard what happened. I'm not a hero. Buffy should have it."

"A hero isn't counted by how many times they get knocked down, Faith. A hero is counted by how many times they get back up again. I have experience with horcruxes – the thing which possessed you. I can tell you without a doubt that none of it is your fault. And Buffy will get her own weapon soon enough – call it a wizard's intuition.

"My Dark lord was just as evil but less manipulative than your Mayor Wilkins. I don't know how many people he corrupted but it was a significant number. My wife who was killed was almost one of them. A horcrux was given to her by an enemy of her family when she was eleven. It's why I ended up having to kill his basilisk. My best friend, the purest soul I know, barely survived living with one and she knew exactly what it was we were carrying – we didn't know how to destroy them yet. We traded off that evil little thing for months and it almost won even though there were three of us fighting it.

"So, now it's your turn. After a break for a couple of days, you're going to come back and you're going to live your life. You don't have a record – I've checked already. Ron Butterfield, head of the Secret Service, already fixed the one question about that incident. So it's time to move on. Okay?"

Faith slowly stood up and then threw her arms around Harry and cried. The Scoobies all patted her with sympathy.

Fifteen minutes later, heavy vehicles could be heard. Tara, near the window, cried out, "Army is here!"

* * *

Harry grinned at Faith as she nervously clutched Harry's arm. Suddenly, the two disappeared.

The bunker area was hosting several figures when the two arrived. "Hello, Folks. Harry Air has arrived."

A very handsome woman was standing next to the President to greet them, along with Admiral Fitzwallace, Leo McGarry and Ron Butterfield.

The President said, "Hello, Faith. I'm Jed Bartlet. And this is my wife Abbey. She's going to be taking care of you."

Abbey didn't say anything. She just moved over in front of Faith and took her in her arms. Faith lost the fight and started sobbing uncontrollably. The First Lady stood there making shushing and sympathetic noises.

Being an emotional man himself, the President recognized the utter pain of the girl and couldn't help but move to embrace both women.

Suddenly Faith's crying changed and Harry could almost hear the emotional pain of years start to leach out into the air. Faith's crying became quieter.

All he could say was, "Wow."

The President looked at him and said, "Harry?"

In a very abstracted tone Harry said, "You know? I never know exactly what it is that causes me to show up in a particular place and time. It's usually something I get right away. This Travel has involved so many things, I was wondering exactly why I had shown up here. There were many things only I knew and could do. But with all of that, I suddenly find that my instant of knowing why I arrived comes when I finally put a woman in pain into the arms of a loving couple. My trip is about to end."

He turned and said to Leo, "You're going to have to call Joanie at the Mandarin Oriental and let her know I was called out of the country – she'll understand. She and our new friend Dawn will just have to amuse each other tonight." Leo looked confused at that. Harry did NOT want to explain. "You're going to have to arrange Faith getting back to Sunnydale in a couple of days – the Guard and Scoobies will handle it tomorrow. I guess they don't need my help. Faith already gave Buffy permission to use her sword tomorrow."

Everyone turned to see the grinning Harry. "Good luck all. May you all find joy and love into the future."

Harry turned and everyone in the room watched as the form of the Lone Traveler lit into a bright, blue light and started compressing down. The sound of birdsong rang out as this happened, and it unbelievably carried a tune. It was a song of loss and gain and despair and hope. The overall tone, all who heard it agreed, was the sound of pure love.

The light disappeared and the song faded out. And the witnesses still stood, watching into the night.

* * *

Thus ends the visit of the Lone Traveler. There will be consequences and omakes and I'll post them here or in that thread, but here is one immediately:

* * *

The President was sitting at his desk, waiting for official word from the Sunnydale operation. No matter how well it had been planned, there were numerous opportunities for failure. Suddenly the phone rang.

"Hello? … Well, Hello, Sweet Cheeks. How are you and our guest doing? … That's good. Is there something you needed? … Hm. ..Okay. … Yeah …. Really?"

Leo, who was watching saw the President's face take on a look of amazement.

"Well then! I'm inordinately happy I had the brilliant idea of inviting her. I'll be up later to welcome her to the family. Love you. Give my love to her too."

Leo looked at the President curiously as he hung up the phone. Jed Bartlet, with a tone of wonder, said, "My wife had people checking on Faith's family to find out why there was no one there for her. We just found out that her deceased father was the son of my wife's late and estranged uncle. I guess we're cousins of some type or another. Welcoming her to the family wasn't impulsive after all."

The two men, best friends, shared an amazed and happy moment.


	7. Omake: The Dark Slayer in DC

Omake: Initiative: West Wing Episode 1x22 In the Shadow of Two Gunmen

* * *

Jed Bartlet had just returned to the White House after being released from GW after being shot.

The Secret Service agent with the President heard his phone ring. Looking at the number he answered, "Benson." After a pause he hung up. "Sir? Your niece has arrived to the residence."

The President became more animated. It had been a while since they had seen Faith.

It took quite a while for the President and his wife to calm Faith down and assure her that he was going to be just fine. Faith spent a day basking in the presence of her family. And then she told them she had some work to do.

Knowing what her life involved, the President and his wife accepted it with a certain amount of resignation.

* * *

Billy was looking out over his bar, making sure there was no trouble brewing, when the front door opened violently.

The entire room watched as a short girl walked in. Two things were quite noticeable: 1) She was wearing a sword with quite an expensive ruby in it's handle. 2) Her face was showing extreme anger.

She stopped in the middle of the room and looked around. Four particular patrons got a very bad feeling. Suddenly, in a blink of an eye, the girl was moving around the room in a deadly dance, her sword a blur. Within 40 seconds, she was once again standing in the middle of the room in the same position but four of the patrons had turned to dust.

She turned and walked up to the bar. Billy carefully put his hands on the counter to show he was making no stupid moves.

"Do you know who I am?" she asked in friendly tone.

Billy nodded.

"Why don't you tell these fine customers so that they understand."

Billy had to clear his throat a couple times but finally he said, "This is the Vampire Slayer. My cousin Willy told me about her. She is known as the Dark Slayer."

Faith nodded. "You mind if I speak to your customers for a moment?"

Billy shook his head. With a pleased smile, Faith turned to the crowd. "Hello, folks. My name is Faith. As Billy mentioned, I am a Slayer. I point out that I am A slayer, not THE slayer. My sister slayer is holding the fort down in Sunnydale while I am visiting family. You see, my uncle, my favorite uncle, my uncle who I love like a father, was recently shot. And this upset me. A lot. You see, my uncle happens to be the President. And although he was shot by humans, I wonder if they had any help from … well, you can say _our side_ of the tracks."

She looked around with a malevolent look. "Well, I decided I just had to find out. So, I am going to be in town for a few days, investigating and all that. And of course, while I'm here, I will have to take care of my regular urges that come with being who I am. So if you all could pass the message around: Until I find and _educate_ any demon who might have helped the guys who shot my beloved uncle, and find any evidence available which will ensure the people who shot him are taken care of, I will be in town. You can find me most nights in one cemetery or another around here, or, maybe in places where demons normally meet."

With a look which showed none of the forced politeness she finished, "Make certain the word gets around."

For the next week, the supernatural underside of Washington DC lived in abject fear as strong demons and vampires were killed left and right. The more peaceful members of the supernatural community finally got together and sent word.

Faith walked into Billy's bar a week after her last visit. Arrayed around the room were Demons she knew as fairly peaceful. In the middle of the room, four humans were trussed up and blindfolded. They were also unconscious.

"Dark Slayer," one of the leaders said, "I am Mekros. These four humans helped the men who shot your uncle. Some of us in our human forms will turn these men and the evidence of their guilt over to the human authorities. The members of our community who helped them have been taken care of. Is this sufficient?"

Faith looked at the room and gave a wide smile. "Yes. This is quite excellent. As soon as my uncle gets official word through human channels that they have been caught, I will go back home."

The demons in the room nodded in relief. Mekros said, "We would like a truce."

Faith looked at him and asked, "What kind of truce?"

Mekros looked at his fellow demons who nodded. "We will ensure that those who feast on humans are made unwelcome. If any word comes to us of plans against your uncle and family, we will inform the human authorities anonymously. You will stay away from hunting here."

Faith considered that. "So, as long as there are no vampires and human-hunting demons around and my family is safe – I stay out of it. That about right?" They all nodded. "I can agree to that." She turned and began walking out. "I'll be with my uncle waiting for word."

The tension in the room disappeared as the door closed behind the terrifying woman.

* * *

West Wing: Episode 315: Dead Irish Writers

Faith was sitting with her aunt and uncle while Abbey was getting ready for the party. She sighed.

Jed looked up from his crossword over to her and said, "What is it, honey?"

Faith sighed again. "Sorry, Uncle Jed. I love visiting but holding back from Slaying is always a bit hard for me. I have to get back home before I can go out again."

Curious he asked, "Aren't there cemeteries around here?"

Faith chuckled ruefully. "Yeah, but no vampires. When you were shot, I made my displeasure known. The demons around here helped catch those four guys who helped the shooters and then gave me a truce: Evil demons are made unwelcome and I don't Slay in DC. Now I only come here to see you guys."

Abbey walked into the room while fastening her earrings. "Well, I for one am happy that you're not going to get yourself hurt by the dark side of things while you're here. If I could, I'd make you move in with us permanently."

Faith looked at her cousin, who she called her Aunt. "I love you guys too, but I'm a Slayer. It's what I do."

Abbey sighed. "I know. And I respect it. I just want my family safe."

Faith got up and carefully hugged her Aunt, taking care not to muss her dress.

Later that night, Faith was trailing her family members when a strident voice called out, "Abigail!" The three turned and saw the British Ambassador coming over. "Abigail! Happy birthday! You are quite as lovely as ever!"

The British Ambassador gave her a kiss on the cheek as she tried to compose herself. "Well, thank you, John. That's lovely of you to say!"

"I bear warmest greeting from her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth the Second, upon this joyous day. And may I say your breasts! Your breasts are …"

Before he could finish his comment, a hard stare from a lovely girl confronted him from behind the First Couple. "Hello, there. Do I know you?"

"I'm not sure. My name is Faith, Faith Lehane. What were you about to say about my Aunt's breasts?"

Jed watched in amusement as his niece intimidated their old friend. He decided to throw the man a bone. "Don't worry, Honey. John is just exuberant. I decided twenty years five ago when we first met him that as long as he only looks and doesn't touch, I won't get too insulted."

Faith's face stopped appearing homicidal. "Oh. An old friend."

"Yes." The three laughed and John reluctantly joined in.

Suddenly he remembered where he had heard the name. "Wait. Faith Lehane?" The girl nodded. "Of Sunnydale, California?" She nodded again. John became much less casual as he reached his hand out to take hers.

With sudden grace he said, "My Lady. I am John, Lord Marbury, 12th Earl of Croy, Marquess of Needham and Dolby, Baronet of Brycey; Ambassador Extraordinary and Plenipotentiary from the Court of St. James to the United States of America, appointed by Her Majesty Elizabeth the Second, By the Grace of God Queen of Great Britain and Northern Ireland and Her other Realms and Territories, Head of the Commonwealth, Defender of the Faith. The world stands in your debt. Should you ever need my help or the help of the British people, you may call upon me at any time." He then with the same grace lightly kissed her knuckles.

Taken aback, Faith did a passable curtsey and replied, "Thank you, Lord Marbury. My greetings and … felicitations to the Queen and to yourself." She hoped she got that right – she wasn't a noble. "If I or my sister Slayer ever need your help, we'll call."

With a twinkle in his eye John said, "Please do. Now if you must excuse me, I have less pleasant greetings for your uncle." He turned his head and said, "Brendan McGann cannot come to the White House."

Faith, recognizing this was some political crap she knew nothing about, withdrew to find less exuberant partygoers that she knew.

* * *

West Wing 4x23: Twenty Five

 **Walken walked up to the Senior Staff, all looking at him with some apprehension. He stopped and said, "Relax everybody." He glanced back at his own people and said, "You too."**

 **Leo McGarry walked up and shook his hand. "Mr. Speaker."**

 **The large man replied, "Leo," as he shook the hand presented.**

 **Leo turned and said, "Let's go inside."**

….

 **The president walked into the room with the Senior Staff all waiting along with Admiral Fitzwallace, Nancy McNally and others. He walked behind the desk and dropped the folio in his hand on the desk. "Mr. Speaker."**

 **The two shook hands as the Speaker of the House Replied, "Mr. President."**

 **The President was barely holding it together. "I find out the gun that killed Molly was bought through a loop-hole, so help me mother of God …:"**

 **Leo interrupted his old friend, recognizing that it was inappropriate. "Mr. President," was all he quietly said.**

 **Before the president could say anything Charlie walked in and announced, "Madam Justice Sharon Day."**

 **Leo said, "Come in."**

 **Will Bailey stood up straight and said, "Mr. Speaker? You need to resign."**

 **The President asked, "Does he?"**

 **Toby said, "That's right."**

 **Taking it calmly, Walken looked around. "Yeah. It's against the law to work for two branches of government at the same time." He looked at the staff. "You got a piece of paper?"**

 **The Speaker of the House moved to write out his letter on the President's desk.**

Suddenly, a Secret Service agent rushed into the room. "Mr. President!"

Everyone looked at the man. "What is it?" Bartlet asked.

Slightly intimidated at the eminence of the people in room, the agent nevertheless said, "You have to take Line 2. It's absolutely urgent."

The President, annoyed at the interruption, smashed his finger on the phone. "What is it?"

A heavily accented voice on the phone asked, "You are the Dark Slayer's uncle?"

The President was taken aback. He looked around the room and said to the phone. "Hold on."

Toward the rest of the room the President said, "Leo, Josh, Speaker, Fitz, Nancy, Justice Day. You may stay. Everyone else, out now."

Confused, the people not named filed out of the office. Finally the President, seeing the doors closed, said, "Yes. The Dark Slayer is my niece."

The people in the room watched the phone. "And the girl kidnapped is her family?"

"Yes."

"I am Mekros. We have a truce with the Dark Slayer. She is coming?"

Jed Bartlet had a sudden lessening of stress. "The Dark Slayer comes in one hour to help find her beloved sister. The Slayer Queen comes with her; along with the Red Witch and the White Knight."

He had gotten word that Faith was coming with Buffy and friends. They hadn't said why but it was obvious now. Jed had originally laughed at the nicknames that Faith told him about but now realized how intimidating they were to the creatures of the night.

There was real fear in the voice on the phone. "Please give me one half hour to find your daughter and those who took her. The Truce will be kept. We will turn over any humans who helped take her with any evidence we find and we will take care of any of ours who helped them. You have my word."

"One half hour. We are waiting." The president pushed the button to cut the line.

Justice Day was the only one not in the know. "Non-humans?"

Jed Barlet looked at her and said, "Demons and vampires and those not under our laws. People who the world at large know nothing about. My niece is one who is endowed with the gift to kill the non-humans who prey on us. She leaves the peaceful ones alone. She reached a truce with the community around DC when I was shot. It seems that someone forgot. This Mekros is the one who made the agreement and enforces it."

He turned to the Speaker and said, "Can we wait half an hour to see if this pans out?"

The Speaker was one of the few non-military and non-Executive branch Federal employees briefed on the supernatural. He nodded. "I think it would probably be a good idea considering what we just heard. What do we tell the rest of them?"

The President sighed. "Just tell them that new information has come up and it might not be needed." He looked at the Speaker. "You're willingness to do what's necessary speaks well of you. If this pans out and you don't need to take my place, I'll still make certain the people know your character."

Leo quietly left to tell everyone they were on a half hour hold.

Glen Walken grinned and said, "Just get a VP we can confirm. This is already too damn close and I'm one steak dinner away from a heart attack." He sat down across from the President after the President himself had sat down.

The two chuckled ruefully together. The President said, "I'm tempted to sic my wife on you about your weight. I'm sure she can come up with a plan to get you healthier. Maybe if she's hounding you I can sneak in a steak or two without her noticing."

Walken laughed loudly at that. "My own wife is already getting on me. I don't need your wife helping her."

The Senior Staff and the Speaker's people were amazed to find the President and the Speaker bantering in a friendly manner as they re-entered the Oval Office.

The President looked at a clock and said, "Twenty-five minutes. Either we get word she's found or we do this. If there are things you need to do, do them. Otherwise, stick around. I have to call my wife."

The President picked up his phone and dialed. "Hello, Ellie. Put your mom on. It's important. … Hello, Honey. I just got word from people that Faith deals with that they have put their hand in the ring to help find Zoey. They're calling back in about half an hour with either her location or to tell us they can't help us. … I know. It's not guaranteed but I have a good feeling. … Okay. Just hang on. I'll be back up after I get word either way. … Love you too. See you soon."

He hung up the phone and said, "I really hope this guy comes through. My wife is taking this very hard and it hasn't been easy on the rest of us either."

It was a very long wait, even though it was truly only a few minutes. With two minutes to go, the Agent came in and said, "Line 1"

The President hit the button. "Mekros?"

"It is I. Please take down this address." The paper that Will had produced was now being used for a new purpose. When the address was finished the voice said, "This is where she was being held. Your FBI will find the men responsible unconscious and we have not disturbed any evidence. Your Secret Service can meet my man Macross who is driving your daughter to West Creek Emergency Center in Virginia. Please tell them that he is not involved and should be let go. Please let the Dark Slayer know that we have upheld the Truce. We will continue to search for others who were involved and shall turn them and any evidence over to the authorities."

Feeling immense relief the President replied, "Agreed. I and my wife thank you for your assistance in this matter. Please ensure your people know that further involvement against my family will result in Faith negating the Truce. We don't want that, do we?"

"Most certainly not. Our thanks for your forbearance, Slayer-kin." The line cut out.

There was sudden movement to take care of things. The Secret Service agent rushed out with the address. The President said, "Speaker Walken. Thank you. I hope that we can expect Congress to approve any necessary actions if we find out that any foreign governments were involved. Admiral Fitzwallance, Nancy McNally, and Leo will make certain it's appropriate and not a knee-jerk reaction."

The Speaker stood and said, "You can count on us, Mr. President. I think I can say with some certainty that my fellow members will want a message sent. This cannot happen again."

"I agree." The two men shook hands.

"Look for the press conference in the morning."

He turned to Leo and said, "Call Buffy and make certain they know they don't need to arrive loaded for bear. We still want Faith to come – I'm certain my wife will want to thank her for whatever she did that caused this to be resolved so quickly."

Leo nodded even as he pulled out his phone.

"Okay folks, get a few hours sleep and then get ready for the insanity of the next few days. And let's put a rush on getting a Vice President. Toby? You go back and spend time with your babies. Time is far too precious to waste."

The Senior Staff said quietly, "Yes, Mr. President. Thank you," and left.

He looked at Fitz and Nancy. "As soon as we know who was behind this, we need an appropriate plan. Don't let me make it bigger or smaller than necessary. You two are the lead on this."

"Yes, Mr. President."

"Now I have to go get my wife so that we can fly Marine 1 to Virginia. We have a daughter to retrieve."

* * *

The Speaker of the House of Representatives sat calmly in the large vehicle which was taking him back to the Hill.

Finally Walken's Chief of Staff asked, "What the hell is the deal with the President's niece? I didn't even know he had a niece. And why did that man keep calling her the Dark Slayer? Is this some conspiracy? Is she some vigilante?"

Walken sighed. "Bob? Let it go. There are things that it's best never come to common knowledge. I will say this though." He paused and then said, "There is a Cornish prayer which has been used for centuries: 'From Ghoulies and Ghosties and Long-Leggity Beasties and things which go boomp in the night, Good Lord Deliver us.' You ever heard of the prayer?"

His Chief of Staff nodded. "Or references to it anyway."

Walken nodded. "Bartlet's niece is one way that the Good Lord delivers us. She's on the side of the Righteous and that's all you or I need to know. So, I'm telling you: Just let it go. There is no need to get her name involved in any way."

Frustrated, Walken's Chief of Staff reluctantly agreed.


	8. Omake: Faith's Response to theKidnapping

Oooh! Oooh! Oooo! There was a part of that last omake that I had thought of but forgot to write! It was a tag on Faith visiting after Zoey gets recovered.

So it's going to be OMAKE 2 … or 4 … or the finish on 3 … depending on how you count them.

West Wing 4x23: Twenty Five

Faith was very relieved as she was portkeyed into the White House bunker area. She was going to give her cousin the hugging of her life and then yell at her for not using that portkey that she knew she was supposed to be wearing.

Faith, as a family member of the President's family, was using the one which she had been given years before.

The Secret Service agent on duty nodded at her. "Ms. Lehane. Welcome to the White House. Your Uncle and Aunt are on their way to visit Zoey in Virginia. She is at an Emergency room there."

Faith nodded. "Have we found out why she didn't use her portkey necklace?"

The agent nodded. "She was still drugged from her kidnapping. If she had become coherent, we hope she would have remembered."

Faith's face took on a look. "She was drugged?"

The agent became a little nervous but answered, "Her boyfriend thought it was Ecstasy. Instead it was GHB. It was a conspiracy with the boyfriend's drug dealer involved."

She felt like killing something. "Any demonic involvement?"

The agent replied, "It was Mekros who found her so as to maintain the Truce. He reported that his people would be taking care of any on his side who were involved." The Agent paused. "Your workout room is available if you wish to vent." The Secret Service had learned not to leave Faith without an outlet. "Or we can let you on the next chopper on it its way to Virginia – it's two hours by car but only a 35 minute chopper ride to where your family is. They will be there for a few hours while Zoey is treated."

Faith sighed. "Let me call Uncle Jed and see what he wants. What's the fastest way to reach him?"

She pulled out her cell phone and entered the number the agent gave her for the agent that was closest to her uncle at the moment. "Hello? This is X5." She always almost laughed when she gave her codename which was named for a character in the Dark Angel TV series. "Can I speak to Eagle? … Hello Uncle Jed. I'm at the bunker. … Okay. … I can catch the next chopper they send to you or wait here … Really? Okay. I'll stay with Annie and Gus and the other two Charmed Ones. … Don't blame me, it was your Secret Service which named them. … I know: It was an inside joke about three sisters. Just be happy they haven't been calling them Phoebe, Piper, and Prue. … Yeah, whatever. … Give my love to Aunt Abbey and Zoey. I'll see you all when you get back … Love you too. Bye."

She hung up and said, "They're still 10 minutes out but left the rest of the family here, so I'm going to stay with them in the residence. Can you radio ahead so they know I'm coming?"

The agent nodded and did as he was asked. As he did that, Faith started emptying her arsenal into one of the plastic tubs on hand.

The agent said, "They're ready for you." He paused as Faith pulled off her scabbard and put it with the other things. "It's always unnerving watching you disarm."

She looked at the agent and said, "And I only am doing it now because I will never take a chance of my little cousins accidentally hurting themselves. Uncle Jed and Aunt Abbey know what I am and have approved my carrying in the White House."

"I know. I'm just saying." He watched as Faith switched out her current portkey with an identical one that was fully charged.

Faith chuckled as she waved goodbye to the agent on duty there. She picked up her normal escort on the way up to the residence.

When she entered, she saw her cousins and Liz's family. "Hello, guys!"

Gus, who really love Faith 'cause she would always play with him when she visited, jumped up. "Auntie Faith!"

She smiled at the boy running toward her and easily caught him and lifted him up. "Hey, Munchkin! You making trouble for your mom and dad?" Gus nodded with a grin. "Good boy!" She tickled him even as she held him.

Liz rolled her eyes. Since they had met Faith she had been determined to spoil her kids rotten. The two sisters moved to give their cousin a hug, as did Annie who was now all of 16.

Faith would never tell Liz that the two often talked when Annie wanted advice about boys.

Once she had hugged the kids and the women, she nodded at Liz's husband. "Hello, Doug."

"Hello, Faith. Have you got word?"

She nodded. "I just talked to Uncle Jed. They're still ten minutes from where Zoey is. Because," she paused not wanting to alarm the kids, "of the _medicine_ she was given she will be out of it for a while longer before she can be transferred closer. So we probably should get some sleep because they won't be back before at least 6 or 7 in the morning."

Gus immediately protested. "I want to wait up so I can see Aunt Zoey!"

Faith chuckled at her cousin. "Sorry, Munchkin. Aunt Zoey won't be back until at least tomorrow. Why don't you and Annie come to my room and we can have a sleepover? And then when you wake up, maybe we can get permission to go visit her. What'cha say?"

Gus thought about it and said, "I want hot chocolate with marshmellows!"

"Let's ask your mom."

Liz nodded with resignation. "One small cup and then it's to sleep."

Faith led the two siblings to the kitchen as she stage-whispered, "We'll have a big one!"

Liz would have protested but Faith was good about not actually letting Gus be too ridiculous. What Faith encouraged was actually pretty mild – much better than if Gus came up with how to 'be his own boy'. And because Faith obviously loved her kids, she just let it go.

* * *

As Faith woke up, she felt the weight on her stomach. Her enhanced senses picked up the scent of "little boy" – it was distinctive to her – and she realized that Gus had fallen asleep on her.

She sat up carefully and noticed that Annie, on her own side of the bed, was sleepily opening her eyes. Quietly she said, "Hey, girl. I'm going to pass the octopus to you and find out what's going on."

Annie sleepily nodded and accepted her brother's small frame. She cuddled him to her, her arms wrapping around him protectively, and went back to sleep. Faith gave the two a smile as she watched them for a minute before getting up to find out what was going on.

She walked into the kitchen area and saw Ellie and Liz were already up. "What's the word?" she asked quietly as she sat at the table.

Ellie put a plate in front of her and said, "Dad got back a couple of hours ago and is napping after giving a short press conference. Mom is staying with Zoey at the Hospital. Dad will be up in a couple of hours to be in the office by 10:00. Zoey should be alert enough by about 6:00 tonight for visitors. So we're going to take Marine 2 then or Marine 1 if Dad comes with us."

Faith nodded. "Okay. I'm just happy she's back. I don't have so much family that I can afford to lose one. At least it still feels like that to me."

Ellie, knowing how broken Faith was before she was found, moved to stand next to her and throw her arm around her shoulder in a half hug. Faith smiled at her and went back to eating the food in front of her. Ellie watched as the Slayer-sized breakfast disappeared in front of her.

It always amazed Ellie how much Faith could eat.

After eating, Faith took the elevator down to the area where her exercise room was located. Actually, it was designated as a Secret Service training room as far as the rest of the world was concerned but it was rarely used by anyone other than Faith.

The on-duty agent watched in admiration as the attractive young woman moved through the obstacle course on the outside of the room like a gymnast moved through the air. It wasn't a big obstacle course (the White House didn't have the room for more), but it forced her to jump and run and slide like an Army course condensed into a small room.

The lithe woman then moved to the center of the room and began working on the heavy bag. The Kevlar re-enforced bag groaned in protest at the abuse it received.

Feeling her need to punch things sated, Faith them moved to take up her practice sword and moved to the wooden dummy.

This large contraption was a wooden barrel with arms extended so that one could practice hits or swords. It was on a base which turned. This one was different than most in that it turned with a spring action. It also was made out of Brazilian hardwood so that it could take far more abuse than most.

Faith turned the crank which set the spring and then dropped the lever which let it go. The large dummy turned and Faith moved to practice dodging and hitting the dummy with the sword. When the spring uncoiled and coiled the other way, the dummy stopped moving and starting rotating in the opposite direction.

It wasn't a real opponent but it gave her a chance to practice her reflexes on a moving target.

Finally, she was done. She moved to the shower and cleaned up, putting on the clothes she had always waiting in the workout area. Her sweaty clothes would be washed and returned later.

She made her way upstairs and smiled in joy when she saw her uncle. "Uncle Jed!"

The President turned from the counter in the kitchen to see his visitor. "Faith. I'm glad you came." Jed Bartlet opened his arms and Faith smoothly moved to hug the stuffing out of him. "Ooomph. I think you're getting stronger."

She pulled back with a grin and said, "You're just getting older."

He smiled at her and said, "Uh. Uh. Let's show some respect for your Commander-in-Chief."

Faith rolled her eyes. "I sass the Royal Family when I visit out of Watcher Headquarters. You're not getting more respect than the Queen. This is me: Live with it."

Jed grinned. "I like you as you, so that's okay I guess." His face changed into a different look. "I wanted to thank you for being you – your reputation among certain elements got Zoey back before she could be hurt more than being drugged. Let me tell you, having a Slayer as a niece paid our family quite the dividend."

Faith smiled at her uncle and said, "Whatever I can do, I'll do. I like having family far too much to allow anyone to mess with you guys."

Jed smiled at her with affection. "I'm going down to the office. Walk with me."

Faith followed the President out of the residence down to the West Wing. Faith told a few stories of her recent activities and the President listened. The two entered the Oval Office to find the Senior Staff waiting for the President.

"Oops," Faith said. "I think you have things to talk about I don't need to know about," she said to her uncle.

He smiled and replied, "I don't think there's anything too secret happening." He looked to Leo, who nodded in agreement.

Faith shrugged and moved to stand off to the side but protectively.

"Okay, folks. We dodged a bullet. Where are we on VP?"

There were a few names tossed out and issues with some of them. Josh Lyman volunteered the name of the Secretary of State with some enthusiasm. Faith snorted.

Everyone looked at her. The President said, "You have something to add, Faith?"

Looking slightly contrite she said, "Sorry. But," and her face became more animated, "the guys on the other side aren't going to allow you to get someone who is too powerful. This Barryhill guy, if he became Vice-President, could easily win in the next election. That's why you want him, right?"

Josh nodded. "Yeah. We wan't to keep the White House. A strong VP gives us our best shot."

"Yeah. Not going to happen. They won't let it. So get someone who you like, who agrees with you mostly, and who the other guys will underestimate. Someone who might not run in the election but would be valuable as someone who the people listen to for advice." She paused. "Like that guy who was running in the last election – that old guy. He was popular enough to get some of the people who supported you when he was running and it was a big deal when he pulled out and gave you his support. Someone like him – the Republicans think they can beat him but he's a good guy who won't reduce your credibility. Imagine if they forced you to put in some Podunk guy from, I don't know, Colorodo or something. Besides – who would you trust if something – God forbid – happens to Uncle Jed?"

Toby's face grimaced for a moment. The President saw it and asked, "What was that, Toby?"

"Sorry," Toby said. "I can just imagine the Majority leadership forcing us to nominate Bingo Bob Russell – the Podunk from Colorado. I'd much rather have Stackhouse."

After a moment of shuddering at the idea of Bingo Bob for VP, the room contemplated Faith's suggestion. Finally the President called out, "Debbie!"

His secretary arrived at the door. "Yes, Mr. President? You bellowed – even though you have an intercom right there?"

Faith chuckled. "I like her."

The President smiled at his niece. "Yeah. Whatever. Can you get me Senator Stackhouse on the phone?"

Josh looked around. "So, Stackhouse?"

Leo nodded with a small amount of enthusiasm – only noticed if you really knew him. "Yeah, Stackhouse."

Jed nodded. "Thanks, Faith. Maybe we can put you in Josh's position. Scare the Republicans that way."

Faith fake shuddered. "Deal with politicians all day? He .. Heck, no. I'd rather deal with my normal life any day."

In the room, only the President and Leo knew what a scathing remark that was about politicians in general.

Debbie returned to the doorway, "Senator Stackhouse on Line 2."

The President nodded and picked up the phone. "Howard? Hello, this is Jed Bartlett. … Yes, it's good to speak to you as well. Anyway, do you remember the conversation that we had during Red Mass? … That's right. We talked about staying the course. I'm calling you because we can use your help to do just that."

Faith contented herself with sticking around her uncle the rest of the day. Most would assume that it was because she was visiting and her uncle was indulging her – which was true – but it was mostly because she wanted to keep an eye on her uncle until things settled down.

She had already called Buffy and her regular responsibilities with the Watchers and Slayers Assembly were being taken care of while she was protecting the President. She had also been given permission to deliver a message to a certain Ambassador after she had explained what she had learned and what was likely to be happening over the next few days.

* * *

CJ stood at the podium and made her announcements. "At 3:30 today, the President will be speaking to the Majority and Minority leadership regarding items of importance to Congress. At 4:00 today, the President will address a closed Joint Session of Congress regarding matters of National Security. With him will be a number of advisors and experts on the subject he will be speaking to. … No, until it's deemed ready for announcement to the American people, I can tell you that my office has no information as to exactly what will be discussed. … The President will be speaking to the nation tomorrow night. … You'll have to wait until the President speaks. Thank you."

* * *

Speaker Walken looked at the group which entered with the President to the meeting with the Leaderships. He tapped his aide, "You see that woman dressed like a Secret Service agent? … No, she's not. That's his niece. … If anyone tried to kill the President, she'll prevent it by any means necessary – we don't say a damn thing. She's probably the most lethal person in Washington DC right now. Tell the others – the subject is NOT to be discussed. Trust me."

Finally the room had settled down. "Good afternoon," the President began. "A few items before I address Congress. First of all, thank you for providing the invitation at our request. It makes it much easier. I wanted the Leadership on both sides to be ready for what we are announcing. First of all, the FBI has collected evidence that the kidnappers who took my daughter were sleeper agents trained in Qumar at one or another of the madrasa there. There is no evidence that the Sultanate was involved, but we'll get back to that in a moment. The Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff and my National Security Advisor have recommended surgical attacks on terrorist training camps disguised as madrosses. We also have another five-man sleep cell which has been under surveillance which has fallen off of the map. We will be announcing their identities and stepping up security around military installations and public venues. Now, last year, in an operation sanctioned by myself and which followed the laws and practices which have been put in place for such activities, the United States military executed the assassination of Abdul ibn Shareef, former Defense Minister for the Sultanate of Qumar. He was personally responsible for the ordering and/or organizing most of the terror attacks against our military and civilian installations that have occurred in the last eight years. He also was responsible for an attack against the Golden Gate Bridge which was foiled by Law Enforcement. This information is, unfortunately, about to come out due to the hard work of a reporter in the White House press corps who stumbled across the most remote sources. We can't stop the information from becoming public, and so we're going to tell the world that we did it at my order. Are there any questions so far?"

Haffley, the Majority whip, asked, "The Sultan wasn't aware?"

The President replied, "There has been no evidence that the Sultan was involved in any way. All the Sultan is guilty of is criminal blindness and allowing more radical elements too much rope. We're going to use that rope to hang them. I hope that we can count on Congress's support for an appropriate response?"

There were murmurs of agreement from the room.

"Now, on another matter: As the Speaker knows, we dodged a bullet yesterday. The Presidential line of succession nearly threw the leadership of Congress out the window due to the necessity, at that time, of me recusing myself during the crisis of Zoey Bartlet's kidnapping. The Speaker can attest that he was literally seconds away from resigning so that an irrational father in fear for his daughter's life was not in charge of the most powerful military in the world."

Everyone looked to the Speaker who nodded. "I had the pen in my hand and about to write my resignation when the third party who helped resolve the situation contacted the President."

One of the Democratic leadership asked, "Who was the third party?"

The Speaker and the President looked at each other. The President replied, "From Congress, only the Gang of Eight is cleared for that information. Even my Senior Staff, outside of the White House Chief of Staff, isn't cleared to know. Josh Lyman does, due to special circumstances, but he'd be the first to tell you – you're better off not knowing."

The eight Congressmen who were in the know all nodded, telling the others that it was not information that would be shared. Josh Lyman was also nodding heavily in agreement. Those who didn't know were curious as to what in the world could scare Bartlet's Bulldog _that much_.

"Back to the matter at hand. We can't afford this happening again. If for some reason I have to step back due to illness or crisis, we need a VP who can handle it and who can keep the American people focused. I am informing you right now that I will be nominating Howard Stackhouse, former five-time Senator from Minnesota for the position of Vice President. He will be flying in from Minnesota tomorrow from his home where he had retired to. Air Force Two and a contingent of Secret Service agents are on its way to pick him up and he will be protected as of the beginning of the Joint Session. My Press Secretary will be announcing his nomination from the White House Press Room at that time."

The President looked at the Joint leadership with resolve. "Whoever takes my place if the worst happens needs to be able to withstand the pressures of whatever crisis caused my absence and we all know to what length Howard Stackhouse will go in the interests of the American people. Having spoken to him, this means that there will be a completely clear field on both sides for the next election – he was enjoying being retired and doesn't want to spend the next seven or eleven years in Washington – but the leadership on both sides will just have to accept that I am ignoring future politics in the interest of National Security. This cannot happen again, no matter what."

The various Congressmen considered the name and most were accepting of the idea – Stackhouse was highly respected among Democrats and not too scary to the Republicans.

"Okay. I will leave you all to discuss things with your various caucuses. If the Minority caucus has questions for me I will answer them – as long as we can start by 4:00."

The President and his retinue withdrew from the room. There was a quick discussion between the two parties and then the various Congressmen and Congresswomen moved to speak to their own parties and House members.

* * *

It was 4:00 and the Speaker of the House called the Joint Session of Congress together. With the Chambers cleared of any public, it was a somewhat solemn affair.

Some representative were shocked at the evidence, but most were well-versed enough with the Middle East situation that nothing presented truly surprised them.

The announcement of the assassination of Abdul ibn Shareef and the reasons were actually the most shocking – many Republicans had not been aware that the scholarly Josiah Bartlet had the stones to order such an action. There was a great deal more respect given toward the President when it was all laid out.

The proposed response was explained in detail by the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs, Admiral Percy Fitzwallace. Dr. Nancy McNally, the President's National Security advisor backed up the plan as well as the actions that would be taken domestically to tighten security.

Finally, the President addressed Congress. "I asked to speak to you today, in Closed session, because as much as I have the Constitutional Authority to command the Armed Forces to take these actions without a formal declaration of war, I cannot hide the fact that much of this action is the result of an attack against my own family. Our children should not be involved in international politics and the cause of military action – except where their safety would be compromised by not taking such actions. I cannot recuse myself because I have no Vice President in place to take such actions as are necessary.

"And so I appeal to the system of checks and balances set up by our nation's founders and formally ask for permission from Congress to take these actions. The best military and legal minds deem this a necessary action. But, in the end, it is the people who must decide.

"On a separate but related matter, to prevent the situation from possibly recurring, I am nominating former Senator Howard Stackhouse, five-time senator from the Great State of Minnesota, for the position of Vice President of the United States of America. Howard Stackhouse has been a public servant for over 30 years and is a man of integrity and dignity. He has long been a champion of the American people who would not hesitate to risk his all in the interests of those who he serves. His track record speaks for itself. God-forbid, should I ever fall or be unable to discharge the duties to which I was assigned by the electorate of these United States, I could rest content that my people would be led and sheltered by such a man.

"I thank you and the Leadership of both houses for the opportunity to address you and I will now return to the Executive Mansion and await word on you decisions. God Bless you all and God Bless the United States of America. Thank you."

There was a surge of applause as the President withdrew, shaking hands on both sides as he went. Faith was surprised that a few of the people nodded respectfully to her in her position as bodyguard.

* * *

While the President and his staff were waiting patiently (or not) for word back from the Hill, Faith visited the residence where Zoey had been returned after becoming lucid. Abbey and Zoey were quite thankful to her for whatever she did that got things handled so fast. Zoey explained that one of the kidnappers was getting more and more violent (from what she could remember) and was goading the others into allow him to "teach her her place."

Only the fact she was still fairly incoherent from the drugs used had saved her.

After Faith had yelled at her about remembering the portkey, Zoey almost broke a couple of bones from Faith's hug. It was emotional all around.

In the Oval Office, Josh came in. "They just finished, Mr. President. They will be driving it over in 20 minutes."

The President nodded. "Any indications?"

"The Minority Leader of the House sent his congratulations on an effective argument. Apparently, approval was pretty bi-partisan."

Leo and the President looked at each other in relief. Leo added, "I wonder what took so long. A vote and a document don't take that long."

Josh shrugged. "All I was told is that you'd be quite happy."

Leo looked at his watch. "Okay. Get everyone in here, the entire senior staff. We've got work to do to pull off tomorrow." He turned and addressed the President, "Nancy and Fitwallace are waiting in the Situation room. Should we tell them to get started?"

The President contemplated it. "Let's wait the twenty minutes it takes for them to drive the resolution over – an exact wording will give our limits."

Twenty minutes later, the nervous kid from downstairs was presenting the two signed resolutions for the President's signature.

The first was expected: It authorized the bombing of the different camps in Qumar. The president ordered Leo to get the Qumar Amabassador into his office at 11:45 the next morning – the bombings would start minutes later.

The second resolution was a shock: In a full meeting of the House and Senate, the votes of the two Houses were taken as regards the nomination of Howard Stackhouse. With a 70 to 28 vote in the Senate and a 270 to 129 vote in the House of Representatives, the nomination of Howard Stackhouse as the new Vice President had been passed. There was a note: "Congress will be available for the oath to be administered in the customary place until 10:00 tonight."

Josh was in awe. "I don't believe it!"

Leo looked it over after the President finished. "Believe it." He turned and asked the President, "The new VP hits Andrews at 8:00 and will be here by 9:15. We need to send the motorcade to the Capital Building. The traditional place is the west front terrace there."

"Okay. Call the Leadership and give them the schedule. Alert the cabinet and the Press Corp that we will be visiting the Capital at 9:30 tonight for a special announcement. The Secretary of State will administer the Oath of Office. The hubbub will draw attention away from the military advisers coming and going to prepare for the operation tomorrow," the President said. He turned to Leo. "Get someone to make certain whatever family he has with him is brought with him. Where were we putting him up, anyway?"

"Blair House," Leo answered.

"Okay. Inform One Observatory that the new VP will be moving in and find out how long before they can be ready," the President ordered. "If they can't be ready tonight, we'll go with Blair House. If he has more family with him than One Observatory can handle, we can still put the rest there."

He took a deep breath. "Quietly inform the President pro tempore of the Senate and the Speaker of the House that they shall receive a written statement from me at 11:55 tomorrow morning recusing myself so as to avoid the appearance of a conflict of interest in this matter. The newly sworn Vice President will be invested with full Executive Authority according to the 25th Amendment. He will be giving the orders regarding the actions taken against Qumar. Also inform them that they should receive another written declaration by 6:00 tomorrow night that I will be taking back my Constitutional authority at that time. I will address the American people at 7:00 tomorrow night as scheduled."

He looked around. "That means that tomorrow afternoon, I will legally not be allowed to act with Executive Authority. Anything which requires the President will have to be answered by the Vice President until the second declaration is delivered. Do you all understand?" There were nods all around. "Okay, let's do it."

"Thank you, Mr. President," most in the room murmured before making their way out to their various duties.

* * *

At 11:45 AM, the Qumar Ambassador was ushered in to the Oval Office. The President stood up and shook the man's hand. "Ambassador Usef. Thank you for coming."

The Qumar Ambassador recognized that there were no words of welcome. He also recognized the presence of Secret Service agents as not a normal thing. "You are welcome. May I ask the reason I was summoned?"

The President nodded. "Yes, you may. Please have a seat."

The Qumari Ambassador sat as was asked. "First of all, I am officially informing your government that the death of the former Defense Minister, Abdul ibn Shareef, was accomplished by United States Special forces, acting under my orders."

"What!? This is an outrage!" The Qumari Ambassador recognized his mistake in standing. The Secret Service was not standing so relaxed now – their hands were upon their weapons.

The president quietly said, "Please sit down."

The Ambassador did so. "I must express my government's outrage. There will be repercussions."

"I understand," the President replied, "but I am not done. First of all, I am giving you these." He pushed two large files over. "This is the collected evidences, without reference to how it was collected, which precipitated that decision: The financial records, the time tables, the recording of Shareef's own voice regarding the failed attempt of the operation that he ordered and paid for to blow up the Golden Gate Bridge in San Francisco. It's all there. You will be able to share this with your government because as of 7:00 tonight this will be shared with the American people."

The Qumari ambassador had grown quite pale as the President spoke. This was not good.

"Also there is this." The President pushed over another three folders. "This includes the arrest records of the Bahji operatives which accomplished the kidnapping of Zoey Bartlet – my daughter – and the evidence which was collected which proves it. It also contains their records as far as their training at various Madrasa in your country. It shows their financing, etc. etc. etc. Do you understand?"

The Ambassador nodded weakly.

"Now, my niece, Faith Lehane, will speak to you regarding another matter." He looked at Faith who was standing off to the side.

"Ambassador Usef. I am Faith Lehane, sometimes called the Dark Slayer. I represent the Watcher and Slayer Assembly, formerly known as the Watchers International. Do you know of us?"

The Ambassador was sweating now as he nodded.

"First of all, the family of President Bartlet is under my personal protection because they are my family. I will put forth all resources and efforts if they are threatened again. Do you understand?"

The Ambassador nodded once more. "Yes."

"I am also to inform you that our organization has determined that the education within the madrasa of Qumar has increased the threat to our people operating within the region. Without significant change, the Watcher and Slayer Assembly shall refuse to enter the Sultanate of Qumar for any reason, regardless of the threat, unless it threatens the survival of the world as a whole. Two years ago we were called to deal with an ifreet which was causing untold damage there. If things do not change, such threats, and any presence of agents if Iblis, will have to be dealt with by yourselves with no help from us in any way. Should a threat appear which threatens the world, the entirety of the several hundred activated Slayers worldwide, as well as all allied covens of the world, would descend on the Sultanate of Qumar – there is strength, after all, in numbers. Do you understand?"

Woodenly, the Ambassador nodded. "I understand, Dark Slayer. I shall inform my government."

Jed Bartlet nodded and looked at his watch. "I will tell you now that any response given within the next 6 hours will have to be delivered to our newly sworn in Vice President. You see, as of 11:55 – sixty seconds ago – I have relinquished all Executive Authority to Vice President Stackhouse. The actions that my advisors informed me were necessary to curb the Bahji threat are beginning as we speak. Terror training camps within your country are now being actively bombed. Because this started with the kidnapping of my daughter, I recused myself so as to ensure that our response was not the actions of an angry father but of cold, hard facts.

"No town ruled by the Sultanate is being targeted and no recognized Qumar military installation is being menaced or attacked: Only the Bahji and their places of which your government has long denied responsibility.

"I invite you to withdraw now and speak to your government. If the actions are finished by the time your government has a response, I will be available. If they are still ongoing, you will have to contact Acting President Howard Stackhouse. He, unfortunately, will be quite busy within the command center for our Armed Forces and might not be available for the next several hours. You may go now."

* * *

Okay … I'm done. I had a whole plan for how Stackhouse handles the underwater nuclear test and the NASA emergency but it's getting tiring to write. I'll finish it if enough people request it. It is really an omake.


End file.
